Survivors
by AmbushImagine
Summary: When Robin gets kidnapped by Cadmus , the team must find their teammate before it is too late , meanwhile Bruce Wayne suffers greatly from the absence of both Robin , and Dick Grayson as the public stars questioning it . Will his identity be damaged ? Will the world find out who is behind that domino mask , and if they don't will he be able to survive ? Rated T for tortue ;'(
1. Cadmus returns

**Disclaimer: There are alot of things I don't own like *** and *** and also *** but I definatel don't own Young Justice !**

This never should have happend ... It was a simple observe and report mission . No one should have got hurt . No one should have messed up . But it was all so wrong , wrong , wrong .

Completely wrong .

And now they lost Robin . Megan and Artemis are injured . Connor is weak due to the amount of kryptonite that overwhelmed him . Kaldur , is feeling the pain , the disaster , of faliture .Wally is having and emotion breakdown . Their youngest teammate , no - their young brother was somewhere out there under great trouble . And what they could do ? Nothing .

"Team , we know you are not in the mood , but we need to know what happened ." said flash .

"It was terrible .." said Wally

"It was t-terrible , and we watched it ." he continued

"What? What happened?" he asked

"Now they-they have him." continued Artemis .

"Who! Who has Robin!" asked Flash really getting the nerve now .

"Cadmus ." said the team in unison .

Connor clenched at the mention of the name . Flash gasped

"You , all of you team you need to go talk to Black Canary about what happend , I'll tell B-man ." he said . Now , now he knew why the team was so depressed Cadmus was proven to be vicious and merciless , now that they had Robin ..-he shook the thoughts away .

The team nodded .

* * *

Kid Flash was the first to sit on the couch facing Black Canary .

"Hello , Wally ." she said .

"Hi , Black C." he said . He was trying his very best to be cheerful , but he couldn't .

"Wally , I want you to tell me what happened , atleast what you think you can tell me ."

He nodded.

"First , it was a simple mission it-it never should have taken alot , just find the thugs ,gather the info , and tell the league . But , then they got involved ..." his voice trailled of

"Who?"

"Them , Cadmus . W-we fell right into their traps . We managed to get away but - but Robin , they .."

"Why do they want Robin specifically , do you have any idea?"

"They didn't want him , it could have been anyone ."

"Why did they want one of you ?"

"They could have took the entire team ." he said .

Awkward silence .

"What did Robin do ?"

"Black Canary please , I-I can't ."

"I understand Wally . You may leave . Thank you . Call over M'gann"

* * *

Wally nodded and left the room silently , glad to escape the memories .

"Miss M your next ." he said silently .

* * *

"Hi Megan ."

"Oh , hello ."  
"Would you mind telling me what you can about the mission ."  
"I -I I'll try.."

"I'm sure you will."

"What happened , what made you all fall into the hands of Cadmus ?"

"They , had it all planned out , I-I mean we never saw it comming . There were these venom extracts , and we got close to explore ." she trailled off .

"I understand .Would you mind telling me what happened to Robin?"

"I-I we , he , well they ..." she began to cry , tears slowly running down her face .

"Its , alright ,you may go . Please call over Artemis ."  
She nodded.

* * *

"A-artemis ." she managed still sobbing once she got out of the room .

* * *

"Artemis ."

"Hi." she greeted , sitting down .

"I have been informed that you were , led to a trap . How did you escape may I ask ?"

"Well , when the crazy guys left , we saw our chance and we-"

"And Robin?" she interuppted .

Artemis sighed . She could feel her eyes already getting wet .

"He saved us Black Canary."

"What did he do ." she demanded softly .

"He sacrificed himself for us . We escaped together but , they caught us clear , and when they were gonna get us again Robin , he he ... " she could feel a tear roll down her cheek .

"How?" asked Black Canary .

"He told them that ... if they let us go ... they can ... do whatever they want to him . He said he'd be fine but Cadmus they ... they .."

"Artemis , look at me , what did they do to him?"  
"They shot him ." she managed to say through sobs

Black Canaries eyes went wide open .

"If you'll excuse me ..." said Artemis getting out , not even bothering to ask permission .

"Kaldur.." said Black Canary, before Artemis shut the door behind her .

* * *

"Kaldur . What happens . Tell me what you can ."

"It was all my fault I never should have let him do such a reckless act . It was my responsibility as a leader to -"

"Kaldur , don't blame your self . Where did they shoot him ?" she said changing the subject .

"In the stomach ." he said , his body going cold with grief .

"If they reacted with that soon enough , he might still have a chance ."

"But nonetheless , all the blame and charge goes to me . Excuse my behavior , but I shall leave , I will call Superboy if you please ."

she nodded .

* * *

"So , Connor . You say that Cadmus simply knocked you out then , and took Robin . Right ?

"Yes ." he said .

"Why would they do that ? Couldn't they have taken you all and not only him ?"

"He made an agreement with them ." he said , eyes facing the floor .

"What agreement ?"  
"He told them that if they take the team , we will all eventually escape but if they took him the n they will..."

She nodded in understanding .

"You seem to say that so easily ." she marked out .

"Are you saying I don't care about Robin !" he said standing up .

"Connor sit down . " Black Canary stared at him .

Connor sighed through his nose , closed his eyes for a moment , and then sat down .

"He was the only one who understood . The only one who didn't face me with looks of pity . He was the only one , who from the second who saw me , knew that I was not just a clone , and that I am who I wanted to be . " he confessed closing his eyes .

**A/N: Review for more !"**


	2. Hope

He woke up confused . He woke up tired . He woke wounded . He woke up alone .

Alone . That was the word that he had feared since he was eight . Alone , the meaning of the word scared him . None of his loved ones around , he can feel like he lost them . Little did he know that they lost him .

He woke up in a pod . Of course , very original of Cadmus .Now , how did he get here ? He tried to retreive the memories . Let's see . Batman-Mission-Venom-Trap-Cadmus-Sacrifice-shot-Blacked out . These were not the best memories , but yeah thats what happend .

The first thing that Robin noticed was that his gloves , ( darn it ) were gone . His utility belt and shoes as well were missing . The second thing he noticed was a sharp pain in his chest and stomach .

He wondered if he still had his mask on ... He hoped so . Hope . It was all that's left to do , he was helpless , depending only on four desperate letter's that can save him , hope .

* * *

"Barry , what is the emergency why have you called me here ." he said , usual

"Batman , thank god your here it's the teams mission it was a total failture and-" Barry was interuppted by '

"You called me here for a failed mission Barry ? I presume you know I am a very busy man that mission was not of very great importance , it was only observe and recall and-"

"Would you listen here! NO ONE CEVEN CARES ABOUT THAT MISSION THEY WERE TOO BUSY WORRYING ABOUT -YOUR SON-!"

Batman's eyes went wide open .

"THATS RIGHT! IT WAS ALL A TRAP BRUCE BY CADMUS , AND DICK IS THE VICTIM ,SO IF YOU SEE MY POINT HERE I DON'T THINK THERE IS ANY OTHER BUSINESS MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOUR SON BRUCE!"

"Dick ? No- what happend I-" he tried , still recovering the shock .

Barry sighed . "I'm sorry Bruce , we need to find Dick , now we all know what Cadmus can do .

"Barry , call the league tell them to ALL try searching for Dick's signal or -"

Barry put a hand on Batmans shoulder . But later on , he shook it off with a barely heared "I'm fine ." "Yeah , right ." muttered Barry to himself .

* * *

"Guys we need to do something ." said Artemis sadly .

"Like what ? We have nothing to do at all . We just can't accept it yet , it's hopeless ." grunted superboy .

"Are you losing hope now ? Di-Robin is somewher out there , probably being tortured and you want to give up hope now ? When we didn't even go one step closer to rescuig him ? Now that he needs us the most you are going to GIVE UP on him ? Did he ever give up on you when you were in that pod supey "? claimed Wally , most sadenned of all . "Did he every give up on anyone of us when we needed him?" he said looking around the room at his teammates grim faces .

Megan cried , yet again .

"I've never seen anyone so brave ..." said Artemis on the edge of tears too .

"If we are going to rescue you him -" started Wally . "Then we are going to need more help we are going to need -"

"Not what I am thinking right?" said Artemis .

"You , bet we are going to need him , B-06 ." smile Wally .

"No , you don't mean .." started Megan "Yea I mean it we need-

"Red Arrow."


	3. The Speedsters Explaination

**Disclaimer: Hmm , lets see I own a laptop , an email , a candy bar , about 40$ dollars , a room and , nope . I cant find young justice on my list . Sorry**

A tall thin man , with a thin nose and auburn locks entered the room in which Robin was imprisoned .

"Why , hello Robin ." said the man .

Robin was gasping for breath , he was staring at the man wide eyed , he did not take his mask off . He wanted to ask why , but decided not to give those bunch of crazies any ideas.

"What ... Do... you want and .. who are ... you ?" he managed to say through gasps .

"I though you already knew , after all it was your idea ." said the man "For the second one , I am Dr. Stilton Ward . and I'm incharge of your , well , stay ." he smiled evily .

"What makes you think I'm ... staying ?" he said with a small smirk .

"Do you see a way out ?"

Dick looked around the room . He was right , there was no exit . That is , other than one small door that opens only with a thumb print .

"I assume you already know that we have very special ways in welcoming new subjects here ."

Subject? they were going to experiment on him ? No , really ? That was too crazy , even for Cadmus .

"But first , we must take a few , well blood samples mixed with a little bit of excitement ." he grinned .

No , no no blood ? Excitment ? No , lord not the -

"I'm positive these will keep you busy for a while ."

The needle-like devices with the special shock blades that they saw from their last visit to Cadmus were now directly in contact with Dick's chest , only this time it hurt more , wasn't it enough that the poor kid got shot in the gut ? Now they wanted to electrocute him ?

Dick held back his screams , but by every passing second the pain seemed to only increase .At first , he let out groans of pain , and muffled cries , but about five minutes later , he could no longer hold that pain back . He let out a silent scream every now and then hoping ... wishing for this to end soon .

* * *

'Recognized , Speedy B-06'

"It's Red Arrow you stupid zeta!" he cried out to basically no one at all .

"R.A!"

"Wally , you better have called me for a good reason I am so not in the mood !'stupid zeta!'"

"Red , I need to talk to ." he said , lowering his voice to a whisper .

"It's Dick .."

* * *

"Wally what is the meaning of this? What is wrong with Dick?"  
"H-he was kidnapped , Roy . By Cadmus ." said Wally , trying not to show grief on his face .

"What! Then why are you here ! We can't just wait for something to happen . He is probbably being tortured now , Wally!"

"I-I know thats why I called you . We can't find him or locate him at all ! Roy he , I , we need you help . Espically Dick ."

Roy nodded .

He was not going to stand there , waiting for his little brother to be tortured , or to die . He and Wally and the team . They had to save him , to rescue him . Right now , Dick is counting on them , and they are not going to let him down , never !

"Tell me what happened ." said R.A looking at Roy .

Meanwhile (I call the following part speedster explaination.)

"Barry , Dick , kidnapping I mean how did this happen ?" asked Batman

"Ok here goes -

B:The kid's say that when they were inspecting the venom sample -"

* * *

W:"We suddenly found ourselves surrounded ." said Wally

"Uh - huh ." said Red Arrow .

* * *

B:"They were trapped by Cadmus-"

"Go on , " said Batman .

* * *

W:"But then , we managed to escape."

* * *

B:"And when they were leaving , yet again -"

* * *

"W:We , were caught once more."

* * *

B:"But Dick was a brave kiddo - he sacrificed himself for the team .

"I should have known ." growled the Dark Knight

* * *

W:"He made some kind of agreement with them and then-"

* * *

B:"They sorta knocked the team out , and when they woke up they found -"

* * *

W:"-that Dick was gone . But yeah remember something before they knocked us out we saw them -"

* * *

B:"- shoot him in the stomach ." he concluded .

* * *

Bt-m:"They shot him !" howled the Dark Knight .

R.A:"They shot him!" screamed the Ex-sidekick ."

B&W: 'Yep , the others have no idea how brave Dick is ."

R&Bt-m : Cadmus is going to regret even touching him !

(Speedster explanation out )

**A/N : Liked it? I though it would be hilarious if the two speedsters explain what happened to the supposedly 'emotionless' guys . And yeah i know the shock needle thingy has been take a couple 'f times but yea *shrug* I like it Review!**


	4. Three's A Charm

"Sir , subject YS3 is here ." said another tall , blonde scientist who entered through the thumb print door .

"Good , place it next to subject YS2 here . "

YS2? That is what they'll call him ? These people really lack humanity . Dick realized how they lacked it even MORE , when a little with amber brown hair and with sapphire blue eyes was rolled in . She was in a pod too . She was crying . Poor girl , she wasn't more than eight or nine years .

"This is ruthless , even for you guys! You can't just take a little girl away and lock her up in a pod for majority of her life ! People have feeling ! Look at her Doc , she's alive ! And she is little!" he managed to say .

"But we already have , Robin . Cadmus , is life . Cadmus , is the future . We do what we think is good ."

"What you think is good! You are taking about people's lives for bare entertainment ! How could you , what if you were locked up in a pod for the rest of your lives !" he howled at them .

"Oh , but I won't end up like you . I work here , you and half of the other Cadmus projects are under MY control ." he said , and evil grin tugging at his lips .

How could he be so evil ? It is a humans life he is playing with , and he doesn't even notice ! Why ? Why do they do this . What is the point of it ? All these questions came rushing through Dicks mind , but the answers , were not likely to be found .

Dr . Stilton left the room with the thumb print scan-door.

The girl sobbed .

"Ssh ... It's ok I'm here ." he tried to comfort .

"N-no its not ok . I'm so scared ..." she admitted .

"Its ok , I'll get you out of here , both of us will get out . I promise .

"O-ok ." she sobbed.

"What is your name ?" he asked gently .

"You , first . Tell me your real name ." she sobbed .

Was this just a trick from Cadmus to know his identity ? But if they wanted to do that , they could have took off his mask . Besides , she is just a little girl right? What harm can it be?

"I'm Richard , but my friends call me Dick ."

"I-I'm Selena . " she sobbed .

"How did you get here Sel?" he asked softly

"They took me away , I-I don't know why !" she sobbed . Dicks heart melted . Poor girl , she's been through alot at such a young age . Reminds you of someone ?

"H-how did YOU get here?" she asked .

"Same as you ,but actually I was knocked out first."

"Knocked out ? How?" she asked.

"Some guy shot me ." he said

He stared at his bullet wound for a second . It was sewn up , but it still hurt alot . Those people at Cadmus wanted them alive , but anyone would rather die than spend his or hers life isolated from the civilized world .

The little girl looked sadly at Dicks bullet wound as well . She could tell it hurt . There was something special about Selena . Something even she dosen't know .

* * *

Bruce's watch buzzed . "Whats up , Bruce ?" asked Barry confused . "Ah, that speech ! Me and Dick were supposed to give some speech for that new orphanage centre that we opened!" he said slamming his forehead . "Then give them some excuse , tell them the kid caught a cold or something . " said Barry . "A cold ? Its July Barry !" he exclaimed .

"Fine , tell them he's sick ."

"That might , just work ." said Bruce , nodding .

"I'll go "

* * *

"Guys , I think we should really try to help finding Robin ." said Artemis as she switched through the T.V channels like she always did when she was bored .

"I mean , Red Arrow and Kid Mouth have been searching for hour and were just ..." she was interuppted when Red Torrnado appeared on the screen .

"Team we , you have a mission ." he informed .

"A bomb has been planted im Sherlock Bays , south Star City . You must disable the bomb , and find the criminal ." he concluded .

"Sure , disable a bomb without the teams hacker ?" she rolled her eyes . She was still upset . She wasn't in the mood for any stupid missions .

Red Arrow and KF enterd the room .

"Mission , bomb we're on it ." said Roy .

"You guys wanna go on a mission while Robin is Kidnapped ? " she scolded.

"Artemis , they are right . He would not want us tostay here and grief while lives are at risk ." said the Atlantian .

"Artemis , we all care about Robin , but we must do our mission ." confessed Mgann

"Uh ... fine .

* * *

"Mr Wayne , how do you feel about the opening of the new orphanage ?" asked the journalist women . She was dressed in an electric blye blazer ,with a white blouse underneath and a white mini skirt .

"It always feels self-satisfying to serve the society ." he replied calmly .

"I have heard that Mr. Grayson owned this idea . Why is he not present here Mr. Wayne ?" she asked , an annoying curious tone in her voice .

Did those people really have to ask ? "He was very excited about the event , but unfortunately , Richard is very sick ."

"I see." she said nodding .

"Team , we have located the bomb , it is at the sixth floor , hall twelve . Kid Flash , Superboy go and disable the bomb . Artemis and Miss Martian , help the citizens out . I shall deal with Sportsmater ." said Aqualad , ordering the team .

"C'mon Miss M !" said the blonde , already running down up to hall twelve to help the citizens out .

The two girls rushed through the hallways , showing everyone the exit .

Meanwhile.

"Hurry up , Supey . Bomb's not waiting for us ." said the speedster well , 'speeding ' down to the bomb .

"Darn .." he said , looking at the complicated patern . There were atleast 40 wires , and you had to cut each one by itself . Superboy walked in , a minute later .

"Oh , god , oh god!" said Kid Flash , he cut the wrong wire , making the timer go twice as fast .

The speedster started cutting off everything randomly , it didn't matter anymore . Finally , he seemed to have cut the right wire , because the bomb's timer stopped dead at 3:42 . But a minute later , the timer sped up again .

"Supey , do something!"

10

"What?"

9

"I don't know just do something with this bomb !

8

"Like what , give me an idea , Kid Mouth ." (He learned that from Artemis XD)

7

"Carry it , throw it i don't know!"

6

Superboy made a gigantic hole in the wall , and carried the bomb . It took about two seconds but-

4

"Ghh ." He said , placing it above his head .

3

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

2

And with that , he threw the bomb in the air and -

1...

It exploded , a magnificent gleam of fire lit up the dark evening sky .

"Phew." said Wally , now swetting .

'... Aqualad are you ok ?' said a familiar voice (Superboys super hearing.)

"Kid Flash , Aqualad is in trouble ."

Kid Flash nodded and followed Superboy .

* * *

"Woah ." said Kf , looking at his friends almost unconscious form when they reached the second floor . "What's up ?" he asked nervously .

"S-Sportsmaster." replied the Atlantian .

"It's ok Aqualad , we'll get you to the cave .' said M'gann smiling slightly .

This day couldn't get any better , they lost Robin , and Aqualad is injured . What else would happen ? You know they say 'Three's a Charm.' What's going to happen next?

**A/D :Not many reviews yet , but still I feel encouraged . Maybe I should stop writing for a few weeks to see if that will get me some hmmm *evil grin* anyways , you wanted more details about Robin being in Cadmus , so you got it and yeah special thanks to MyAnimeCat56 thanks , I know I got alot better since 'How to fall of a Cliff' . Really , thanks all of u for the support now pls pls pls pls REVIEW !**

**ROBIN:Yeah review or I'll never get out of Cadmus , p,s we have to finish the story !**

**ME:Yeah , he's got a point if u don't review I will lose interest to write , and if I do , poor Robin stays stuck forever in Cadmus *smirk* REVIEW!**


	5. Public Assault

Artemis was comforting Megan , who afer the mission , completely broke down again.

Wally was helping Kaldur with his left hand , that was broken thanks to Sportsmaster . While ,Connor was casually switching throught the T.V channels , hoping to fish some news out someways

_...who lives in a pineapple under the sea?_

_...Teletubies , teletubies_

_... "he aims , he sets , he shoots! GOAAAAL!"_

_...Two litte Dickie-birs sitting on a_

_..."In other news today Bruce Wayne .._

_... "Bloody Mary , Bloody Mary_

"Wait , Connor . Turn that back !" screamed Wally

_In response , the clone just click the reverse button and they were watching ._

_"I have heard that Mr. Grayson owned this idea , why is he not present here Mr. Wayne ?"_

_"He was very excite about the event , but unfortunately he is very sick."_

_"Yeah , right ." murmerd Wally to himself._

_"I see. This ends our Buisness report , and now ,_ _Mary Ozborn will inform us with the latest , Strange events_ ." concluded the lady .

_"Thank you Zaire , the lastest strange event , for tonight ; The seconary Justice League , nicknamed otherwise , the 'Young Justice' team have disabled or rather , displaced a bomb at South Star City , Sherlock Bays . Five of the team's members have suceeded in accomplising their mission , and no civilians were injured nor harmed . Nontheless , the criminal , Sportsmaster as known , has escaped the building before the bomb was 'displaced' .Now we shall , look into some of the reviews of the people who witnessed this unfortunate operation ._

The lady was talking to another middle aged women .

_"It has been a terrifying experience , the green skinned chick and the lady with the arrows came and exited_ all the civilians out ."

Mary took reviews of many others , most of them where a little , eh-?

_"I peed my pants ." said a boy , who looked like he was 12 ._

_"Those teenagers must understand that us , adults need some time without their childish behaviours , it could have been a marvelous event , but no , they had to interrup us at the most valuble momments."_

Out of all those stupid remarks , the team had ears only for one -

_"Why wasn't Robin there?" said a little eight year old boy clutching a Batman plushie ._

_Darn... thought the entire team ._

_At that , the entire world started making remarks ._

_"Yeah , where was the Boy Wonder?"_

_"He's got a point ."_

_"Is Robin ok ?"_  
Great! Now half the entire world knew Robin was missing ! Didn't these people have the decency to know the meaning of 'privacy' .

There was it , so three a charm it is ! This was a long story that would never end Good , and the team knew that .

Now , they didn't only LOSE Robin , the entire world knows - or atleast suspects somethings up with the Boy Wonder .

So long , they still have No-idea at all where Robin is , how to save him or how to protect his identity !

Suddenly , the Zeta tube announced an expected arrival .

_Recognized , Speedy = B-06_

"It's Red Arrow you stupid Zeta!" he yelled out .

The team couldn't help but chuckle

"Ugh , guys i think I tracked Robins signal ." he announced, still glaring at the zeta . _(Why couldn't that dumb zeta get his name right? At Least once!)_

"What ? You did , how!" asked the speedster , barely caring to remember to speak in a way that non-speedsters can understand .

"Yea , right under D.C ." he announced .

"How did you find him!" he declared , he was almost jealous .

"Communicator signal , Kid Idiot ." he spat out , grinning slightly .

"Then What are we waiting for! Let's go!"

"Wally , you know that we're taking the bio-ship to D.C right ? Some of us can't run sound-speed ." said the Martian .

"OK , ok ... " he said taking a deep breath in .

"I shall go too ." claimed Kaldur'ahm .

"No , Kal . Your hurt." said Roy .

"It is my responsibility as leader to go as well . I shall not let a broken arm stop me" . He said stubbornly .

"Aww can we go already!" said Kid Flash . Without waiting for a response , he sped to the Bio-ship .

All of the team were going to save their younger brother now . Nothing would stop them . And deep in Wally's and Roy's minds , espically , you will find the thoughts ;

_'Hold one , Dick . We're coming to get you .'_

"You


	6. Found

**Disclaimer : Hmm Do I own young justice yet ? Checks horoscope . Nope I don't .**

**A/N:Yo guyz , really glad bout the reviews , btw anon , I don't know y u keep giving me those lectures about Batman but still appreciated **

**Just Another Fan : Yeah... I know . But I though I don't get alot of reviews cuz maybe I'm not that good , and I see no point in going on if that is it . Thanks anyways **

**Ok , I'll keep quite now , lets get readin !**

"No!" said Batman , looking as if he could rip anything apart .

"But Batman they -" started Kaldur .

"I said NO!" he yelled .

"Batman , you have to understand the public knows now , nothing can be done ." comforted Flah who has insisted on going with Bruce incase he got a little too angry . After all he is a Bat . And Bats can do things.

"NO FLASH! HE IS STILL WITH CADMUS AND HALF THE PUBLIC ARE SUSPICIOUS AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN!" he howled , a hint of confession in his face .

"But Ro- Red Arrow did find his signal ..." said Kid Flash trying to cool the guy down .

"That dosen't change the fact that we don't know where exactly under D.C he is !" he replied , his voice dangerously calm.

"But Superman went to check out D.C top to bottom bats , we'll find him , don't worry ." said Barry , completely ignoring the Ultra-DaddyBats-Glare he was getting .

"Would you not worry if it was Kid Flash who was captured?" he asked .

That silenced the speedster. Actually both the speedsters .

Batman let a sigh escape his lips . He was going to find Dick , if it's the last thing he'll do .

* * *

Dick stared at Selena worriedly . He was ok , he was going to be ok . But she was just a little girl . He made a promise to himself that he would get Selena out of there , if it meant he had to stay any longer . But this was just so wierd! How come Selena was speccifically kidnapped ? I mean , why would Cadmus want her . She was only a human . So , why would Cadmus just kidnap a little girl and do whatever they want to do with her , why her in the first place ! These thoughts had Robin thinking for a while but he was interuppted shortly later when the same figure with scarlet hair he had never wanted to see again appeared through the thumb scan door ."I see you two subjects are getting along well." he said , an evil smile tugging at his lips . "Don't call us that!" protested Robin angrily . Selena couldn't help but look up to him . He was just so brave . He had just got shot , plus electrocuted and he still didn't lose his spirits . In fact she LIKED Dick . She had always watched Robin on T.V but his personal self is much braver and she couldn't help but feel just a little bit more safe beside him .

"I assume that this way , you are not the one to tell me what I am supposed to do ." he said his smile fading away .

"I don't really care how things are , because eventually nothing stays the same ." he replied back .

"And you still have hopes? It appears you will be much harder to break after all ."

"Try all you can!" he spat out. "Many tried , and yet have always had the same result ; failure ."

"But Cadmus is different." he said . And with that he left .

Robin knew he was right . Cadmus was different

* * *

Superman was flying over Washington D.C , he had promised Batman that once he found the place , he would inform all of them and not engage by himself . He had already searched one fourth of the state and nothing was to be found . He was worried for Dick too , he took him a nephew to him . Half of the League did . Including Wonder Women , Martian Manhunter , The Flash , Black Canary ,Green Arrow , 'Alfred' , and himself . This, of course does not include his closest friends/brothers , Roy and Wally.

Everyone had to admit that Roy did a remarkable job in their search for Dick too , he had located the communicators signal . Not that they never would have thought of that , but Roy searched each an every state for just a 'static' of Robin's comm. And he found it under D.C which is why he was now flying over the capital using his heat vision as he did . Superman was getting emotionally tired . He was losing hope . He almost searched half of the state and still didn't find any suspicious-looking under ground lab or something .

Thats it . Now he was flying over the last one-fourth of D.C , meaning if he didn't find anything now , Dick was certainly not here . He was just searching the last few miles . He was begging to lose hope he was -

"Holy , cheese ..." mutterd Superman . Was that what he thought it was ?

* * *

"How is he ?" asked Artemis . She had never seen Batman so angry before . Flash had told her , M'gann and Connor to stay out . Just in case .

"Mad." replied the speedster . They all sighed . They were just waiting ... waiting for the hope that never came . Or that wouldn't ever come . And the worst part of it was the guilt . It was eating them up alive . They all couldn't help but feel it burning through their nerves . They all couldn't help but think it was their fault he was gone .

Kid Flash's POV

I feel terrible . What have I done ? I never should have let them take him.. I should have saw if coming . Why am I the fastest boy on earth , and yet am always late to realise anything . Dick trusted me with his secret identity , with his everything . And I still let him down . This was all my fault .

Superboy's POV

I don't understand this feeling . It's logically imposible . I-I'm invincible , indestructable , and yet I feel this feeling . What is it , guilt ? When I saw him give himself in for us , my emotions were pushing me forward . What does that mean ? Why do I feel so much at fault for his absences . Why do I feel that this is my fault ?

M'ganns POV

I can't take it anymore ... All this emotion all at once , including mines . I-I never had any friends on Mars . All because I was a white martian . But here , on Earth , my team never minded that . They never discriminated me . One of them includes Robin . I-I don't know . But I always had this feeling of comfort and cheerfulness when he was around . He was like a little brother to me . When we were back at the labs and he surrenderd himself , I felt a wave of ... fear? Not from him , but the rest of us .I could have used my telekinese .And now the only thing I could think about is how it was all my fault .

Artemis's POV

This is really more than I can take . I don't know why , but I always felt much more open to Robin . Maybe it's his way of handling things really calmly ,or maybe it's because he's a human just like me . I always though of him as the little brother to them entire team . And now he's gone ... Every time I join a new family , something's always bound to happen wrong . And now I feel it's my fault all over again .

Aqualad's POV

I feel very much unworthy to take the lead . I have failed the entire team especially Robin . He was the youngest , I should have stopped him from being so reckless . He had always been brave though ... If anything happens to him now , then I cannot help but allow myself to think I am completely at fault .

Batman's POV

Robin. Dick . I can't do this anymore . I can't lose someone all over again . He though he was afraid of losing me . But I was always afraid of losing him . My partener , my son . If anything happens to him now , I can't blame a soul but myself . I can't do this again . I can't see my family die any more . I have to find him , I have to . Because everything that went wrong on that mission was my fault .

They were all losing it , physically and mentally . Their muscles were kicking at them , telling them to move and do something ! But what could they do but just wait for Superman or R.A to feed them anymore information . They were all helpless , with one question in their heads now . Where was Robin and what are they doing to him ?

**A/N : SO , wattaya think ? XD . I know you probably though i must add Flash's POV too , but I think that the mains are the mains .And I know I left you at a cliff hanger , YET AGAIN ! Mahhahahah . But yeah I'm finishing this story , if it's the last thing I'll do cuz I think it's gonna be awesome in the end . Just read on . And I got really many questions from my besties about what was so special about Selena and my reply is 'read to know' this girl has more to herself than she , or Cadmus know . Keep readin' keep reviewin' **

**Robin: So I'm getting out of here ?**

**me: yep**

**Robin: Okay ... But shouldn't you work on 'It's Time , Circus Boy ' and the other one ?**

**Me: maybe...**

**Robin: Ok , you know what Nvm what I just said , just get me outta here homework's pilings !**

**Me: Forgetting something Robin dear?**

**Robin : Oh yeah ... REVIEW !**


	7. Save one , Lose one

**Disclaimer : I don't own Young Justice , or else you'll be seeing this on T.V . Oh , or the D.C comics either .**

**A/N:Ready to tell them Superman ?**

**SM: Sure am !**

**Me: Wait no longer then , friend . Go show off !**

**SM: You bet !**

"Did superman call yet ?" asked Kid Flash nervously as Batman and Flash stepped into the living room . "Not yet , but -" began the Flash . But as if on cue , superman appeared on the screen , interuppting Superboys favourite static show .

"Batman , Team you should really come and check out what I found here!" said Superman excitedly .

"What did you find Clark !" demanded the Big Bad Bat .

"Wait , I'll send you the coordinates ." he said .

A list of numbers appeared on the screen .

"I found what seemed like an underground lab there. " he informed .

"We'll be there in a Flash ." said Barry . After a small nod or acknowledgement , Superman disappeared of the screen .

No one spoke , they all just were ready to go get that bird back now . And nothing was going to stop them . Batman headed silently to the Batjet , The team , minus Robin to the Bio-ship , and Flash , well he's Flash right ? Beofre the end of they day they would get Robin back .And Cadmus would regret touching him.

* * *

"Sir , Ward we seem to have a problem here ..." said one of the workers .

"What kind of problem?" he questioned

"Subject YS2 still has got his communicator on , and our heat detectors determining that The Man Of Steel is close by ." said the employee

"Hmph . We had always known there was likely a possibility for this to happen . It is time for plan B . Transfer the subjects to Lab 12 , and destroy the subject's communicator ." he orderd calmly .

Dr Stilton Ward left for the room that Robin and Selena were imprisoned in . He entered calmly throught the thumb-scan door and smiled at the two .

"They found me hadn't they ?" asked Robin smiling weakly .

"But we are about to shift to plan B , do not be overjoyed yet ." he informed . These words seemed to shake Selena . Dr . Stiltion pressed a button , and green knock out gas was not filing the two's pods . Robin , suprisingly dozed of before Selena , and once Dr Stilton was sure that they both were knocked out , he pressed another button , and the two's pods opened , their hands were uncuffed and they were now lying on the floor . "Take them." he orderd the two employees who had just go in after him . The two guard headed over to the hostages . The first guard caught Robin by the hands , but he couldn't do anymore , because the second he touched him , Robin kicked the guy in the stomach . The old play unconcious trick ? They fell for it !

The first guard was too busy clutching his stomach in pain and then he blacked out , while the other turned his attention from the really unconcious Selena , to Robin . He charged at him , but he dodged and punched him on the nose .

Robin ran over to Selena , carrying her bridal style , and ran towards the thumb print door . He pressed the unconcious guys finger on the pad , and the door opened at once .

Dr. Stilton was a doctor . Not a figther , but he had access to all the other guards , and thats exactly how he was going to win .

"You shall not run forever ! We will get you!" he screamed back at the two .

Robin's heart was racing as he ran through the halls , searching for an exit . He had never been so tired before . His stomach was burning him , but he ignored the pain nontheless .

He just kept running .. carrying Selena . The little girl's eyes fluttered open . "Dick?" she asked .

"Yes , it's me Selena , we're getting out of here !" he said smiling at her .The girl just held on tighter to Dick, embracing him .

"Thank you so , so much ." she sobbed.

"It's ok we're getting out of here , you'll be fine , we'll both be fine . " he smiled at her again , and sligthly ruffled her Amber hair as her sapphire blue eyes got wet .

"Oh , no ... he mutterd as he saw some guards with g-gnomes on their shoulders rushing towards them . He didn't try to fight . He was in to condtion to . He just ran , a small girl seated at his arms , sobbing . He could see an lift/elevator . Were going to get out of here , were going to get out of here ... he thought . By this point the boy was bassically gasping for breath . He entered the elavator and without any hessatation , pressed the first floor button .

"We're getting out of here Selena , don't worry ." he comforted . She just sniffled and clutchd to him tighter . Within a matter of seconds , they reached the top . And were very warmly greeted by about a dozen guards . Uh-oh , thought Dick . He punched the guards , and kicked that and he fought as much as he could . Finallay he managed to get them down . "I-I see the exit!" cried Selena . She was pointing towards the right . That WAS the exit ! But hold on a second , there were guards there! Atleast thirthy of them ! "Selena ." he asked calmly .

"Yes?" she replied . "I want you to promise me that if I don't get out of here with you , you are going to find my friends and tell them I'll be ok , deal?" "But-" she began , almost crying "Promise me." How could she do that ? She wasn't going to let him die here , in Cadmus or get captured again! She couldn't . She took Dick as an older brother to her now , and she wasn't ready to lose him , not now that they just met . "Selena , please I won't be okay unless you promise me to find my friends and tell them I'm fine ." he said , looking at the crying girl sadly .

"I-I promise ." she said . "But only if you promise me you'll be ok." she said , crying . "I promise ." he said softly . He took a deep breath , and placed Selena on the ground and then , he ran around the corner , to be met by several guards , He kicked and , punched and dodged, but he was out numbered and let me tell you that these guards were ARMED . He panted for breath , as Selena watched him from her little corner . She wish she could do something about it , but what? Dick fought furiously between gasps and breaths , dodging punches , and bullets , but all was gone for him after a while and his cry of pain could be heard three halls away . "Ahhhhh!" he cried . One of the guards has electrocuted him with a tazer , making him , and this time for real unconscious . "Subject YS2 is here." said a voice . "...now we must find YS3 ." Then with that , all the guards ,dragged Robin roughly , and took a left .

Selena was crying bitterly . But there was nothing she could do . She ran out towards the exit , to find out it was an an abandoned airport on the outside . But she couldn't care less , all she could think about was Dick , and her promise to him , she would find his friends , tell them everything , and then they would go rescue him . They had to . Not knowing where exactly she was going , Selena ran out panting for breath after a while . She didn't know where , and she didn't care . She needed to get help now! But how could a little girl like her handle things?

**A/N: SORRY ! Cliff hanger , DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNN! Sorry guyz I love Cliff hangers , or maybe I just can't make anything other than them xD Anyways , Reviews !**

**Robin: Hold on a second , so u ruined my first chance to escape .**

**me: Be happy that I didn't kill you!**

**Robin: As soon as you stop being paranoid .**

**Me: you know who u speakin' to?**

**Robin: *whistle* Nvm that...**

**Me:And?**

**Robin : Um.. review?**


	8. Lab 12

_We're there . _informed Miss Martian through the mind link they had set .

The other members of the team just nodded . They _were _there and they could even see the Batjet_ and___Flash below them . The five team members silently excited the Bio-ship (Camuflaged) .

Batman grunted , and although they all don't speak 'Batanese' like him and Robin do , they all knew that this simply meant '_Let's get searching'. _

_"_An abandoned airport ." mutterd Kid Flash clenching his fists . Cadmus was smarter than they had thought . The team plus Batman and The Flash enterd through what was supposed to be 'an abandoned entrance' . The scene was normal. Just some dusty old table in the middle , and a few rusty chairs . Theywere good at hiding their labs . Very good .

Batman and Flash , followed by the team ,then checked the _elevator . _Yeah elavtor , not elevators . There was only one , rather rusted elevator that looked too dangerous to step foot in .But that was what made the perfect place to look in .

"D-do you think we should search there ?" asked Kid Flash . Batman grunted him a '_Yes we should , Kid Mouth ' . _Batman took out one of his batanrages , and with the blade , tried to open the evalator . He immediatly got electrocuted . He was the Bat , but he was't invincible . He let out a wince , and got back on his feet . "Are you ok Bats?" asked The Flash .

"security system , this is the right place." he said , not bothering to answer Flash's question .

The team did their best not to slap each other celebratory High-fives. They were going to find Robin now !

"Great , we're going to find Robin No-" before he couldnty finish the sentance , Kid Flash stumbled over something , and fell face first to the floor . "Ow." he said .

"Watch your step , Baywatch ." warned Artemis . Batman narrowed his eyes . "Get . Up." he said . "Bu- " he began . Batman gave him the Bat-glare . The speedster got up as quick as he could because when you get the Batglare , it means '_Do what I tell you to do or else ask for your last will this momment' ._

The half of the Dynamic duo knelt to floor level , and now everyone could see what he was looking at .

"No ..." said Miss Martian .

"Is that..." began Artemis .

"...Yes , Robin's communicator." continued the Dark Knight .

"So he was never here ?" asked the Flash .

"But Superman told us that he found a lab somewhere." said Superboy .

"Where is Superman anyways?" asked Artemis .

That was true , why didn't the Man Of Steel acompany them , they had all expected to meet him when they reached here , but he wasn't there . Where was Superman

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Selena was now outside the airport , somewhere in the middle of nowhere . She couldn't take it anymore . She couldn't find Dick's friends . She never will. She lost hope completely and then broke down crying in the middle of nowhere .

That's when she heard it . That , groan . Where did it come from ? The little amber haired girl walked a little forward , and somewhere towards the left , she could see something . Something red and blue . No , someone red and blue . What should she do now ? Should she go forward to him? No , what if he's one of those Cadmus employees? But she promised Dick she would find his friends, she had to go through the risks .

"H-Hello?" she asked . Another groan . "Are you , ok?" she asked this time . No reply .

Selena picked up her courage , and slowly walked towards the blue and red person . It was a man . A man with Raven black hair , sort of like Dick's . And what was that green crystal thing strapped to his chest? "Krypton...i" said the man . Selena guessed that this green jewel thing was weakening the man . She quickly tried pulling the thing out . But the ropes that held the jewels were very tights indeed . She tried , and pulled with all her mights , but being in a pod with your hands cuffed for god knows how long didn't help her at all . That's when she couldn't handle it . She began to beg hopelessly for help . "Help..." she whispered . "Help!" she said louder . She couldn't do anything now expect ask , beg for someone's help . "Help!"  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"NO , NO , NO ,NO!" said The Dark Knight , hitting his head against the dusty walls of the abandoned airport . "We have been fooled !" he howled . "We'll find him Batman , its ok ." comforted Flash . "Do you have any idea where he exactly is !" demanded the Bats. Barry put his head down in confession . The team were all upset . That is , expect for Superboy who was much more concerned about something else . "What are you doing , Supey?" asked Wally , completely feeling down . "I-I hear something." he admitted . "No , someone asking for help ."

"Superman?" asked Barry . "No , it's a feminine voice , not far away from here ."

Batman gave a small nod , telling the team to go see what's the matter . Barry and him followed behind silently . It was very hard although for both the speedsters to run/walk a normal pace . the team , plus Batman and Flash were soon outside the airport . Superboy took a left.

The entire team gasped , at the sigh of the Man Of Steel , kryptonite strapped to his chest . And small figure sitting besides him , pulling continuously at the ropes that strapped Kryptonite to his chest . "Superman!" they all yelled running towards him ( expect for Connor) .

Superboy was about to go , but Miss Martian stopped him . "You'll get affected ." she warned . He just nodded in response .

"Move over , said Batman to the figure . She did what she was told to do . The Dark Knight quickly took out a Batarang and cut the ropes out . He then took the dangerous gem away , and threw it a good pace . The Man Of Steel was unconcious . The little figure was crying her eyes out now . M'gann rushed over and comforted the little girl ."what is your name?" asked Aqualad . "I-I'm Selena . Are you Di-Robins friends?" she asked , still sobbing .

"YES , YES , YES!" How do you know him! Is he ok , was he here !?" asked the speedster .

"Shut up , Baywatch . Give her some space .

"Hi , my name is Artemis . Do you know what happended to Robin?" she asked softly.

Selena nodded . "H-he , we were trapped in Cadmus . He was with me , but then they found out you were tracking us , I think and they wanted to take us somewhere else ." she admitted . The team was confused . Why would Cadmus want Selena? "How did you escape ?" asked the blonde archer once more . "He helped me , he made me promise to find you and tell you where he was going ." she sobbed .

"Where is he." asked the Dark Knight staring at Selena .

"Somewhere called Lab 12 ." she answerd back

**A/N : Another cliff hanger ! DUN DUN ... nvm . Anyways , hope ya'll like it . Did my best to improve it in here , and sorry Dick but your going to be tortured soon mhahahahahah!**

**Robin: No really ? Electrocuted , shocked , blood taken , shot and still tetrahedral waiting?**

**Me:You haven't seen anything yet .**

**Robin : Uh ... review? **


	9. Hold on

**Disclaimer : I don't own Teen Titans .**

**A: Thats not it! Me: Pokemon ?**  
**S: No...**

**Me: My little pony?!**

**Both: No ! *hits on the head with a shovel***

**Me: Oh , yeah I don't own Young Justice , or the DC's Comics , which I don't really even read .**

**Both : Finally .**

**Robin : You better make me escape in this chapter ...**

**Me: You better stop telling me what to write ...**

**Robin : Or what , you'll kill me ?**

**Me: Actually...**

**Robin : Oh ! LOOK AT THE TIME ! I have so much work and , erm ... I have to go back to that story!**

**Me: Wise choice Robin , Wise choice .**

**Batman: Did you just threaten him?**  
**Me: Noooo...**

**Batman: You did , didn't you ?**

**Me: Noooo...**

**Batman : *Throws batarang***

**Me: AH! * dodges***

**Me: Before he kills me , please enjoy the story !**

**Batman : Come back , and stay still!**

Dick woke up , gasping for breath . He quickly restored his memory . He then gave a sigh of relief . Selena was safe . That was what mattered now . But then another question rushed up his mind . Where was he ? The young hero stared around the room . This time , he was not in a pod . Well , not exactly a pod at least. It was more huge , well wide . And this time , he didn't have his hands cuffed up either , instead there were metal chains attached to the wall of the 'pod' . Yeah , that thing was no pod , it was in fact more like a glass case that was attached to the wall of the room . Dick's hands were tied up behind his back with the cold chains , his chest was also strapped with the hard metal . The chains were fairly long , about a meter to be exact , or maybe a little more . So Cadmus didn't like his first attempt to escape with Selena , so they decided not only to move the place ,but also to upgrade the security . There was no way Robin/Dick could ever escape now . At least he saved , Selena though . Dick was shivering slightly . Strangely , every bone in his body wanted to react to... something . He felt ... wierd . This feeling was wierd , but always familiar in someway . Did he feel ... scared? Dick couldn't even define scared if you asked him . But he knew he felt fear before . Yes , he did feel it before . Five years ago , he was frigthened when he heard the wire snap . He was afraid when his mother stretched her hands to him , saying 'Dick' and he couldn't catch her . He was terrified when he knew that his family , save for his uncle all died that day . He took in a shaky breath , and let it go . He wasn't afraid of death . He had a long issue with it . He had laughed in deaths face many times , escaped its grasp a little too many times . He wasn't afraid of death . He was afraid of what would happen after his death . He tried to stand up on his feet , falling to his knees instead . He tried again , this time falling face first to the floor . He gasped for breath , and forced his eyes open . He sat up , finally giving up , and layed his head against the glass case's wall . He smiled to himself a satisfied smile . He was glad . Glad that it wasn't Wally ,Artemis , Kaldur , M'gann , or Connor who were in his place . He wouldn't care for the world about what they did / are about to do to him . He had saved Selena . He saved his Team . He had saved them from what could have been their fate , had he not sacrificed himself . To be quite frank actually , he never thought they would agree . They could have taken the entire team , and ignored what he said . No , they couldn't have listened to him . So... What did Cadmus want with Robin ? And what they want from Selena , too . These two questions were circling his mind quitely , while his conscious was begging for answers . What did they want from her , what do they want from him ?

00000000000000000000000

The team was back at Mt. Justice .The Fkash and Batman and Red Arrow were searching for that 'Lab 12' place that Selena was talking about . Selena sat on M'gann's lap , clutching the green skinned girl tightly , and refusing to let go for dear life . She had been sobbing for the last hour , and still wasn't over it . The team was there , thinking they were just being a bunch of useless idiots while they should really be helping get their friend back from that 'Lab 12' place . Wally had really missed how Robin would be buthchering the english language , picking up words from his'Dick-tionary ' as he secretly called it . Selena had told them everything . She even told them how they had attempted to escape the 'airport' . That made the team feel a whole lot worse . Each one couldn't help but blame them selves , Kaldur , for being a bad leader , Wally for being a lame bro , M'gann for being a horrible sister , Connor for being a 'usless' teammate , and Artemis for being the worst friend ever , not mention Selena for losing someone who saved her life . Batman had insisted on Selena going home , and asked her where she lived . Selena told the Dark Knight that she didn't know . She had told him that the last thing she rememberd was a tall blonde man with something sitting on his shoulder , and that the only thing she ever rememberd after she woke up , was that her name was Selena Daniel , that she was nine , and had no siblings . Batman then suggested he could take her to a friend's house , ( and by that he of course meant taking her to the Wayne Manor and let Alfred watch on her) but she refused . She was brave , too . She needed to help them save Dick , she would never forgive herself if anything happened to him .

Selena forced herself down M'gann's lap . "Where are you going?" she asked nervously , she was worried about the little girl . "Nowhere ." she said plainly . The martian watched as the little brunette walked up to Wally and whispered something in his ears . "I want to talk to you about something." she whispered . Unfortunately , the little girl didn't know of Superboys super hearing , but the clone couldn't care less , if she wanted to talk with Wally , what harm could it be ? The red head nodded , and lead the little girl to his room .

The speedster secured the door , and sat on the bed , signalling for the little girl to sit as well . She sat down beside him and looked him in the eye .

"What is it ?" he asked softly .

"Its Robin ."

"Is there something you were not telling the team ?" he asked a little suspiciously .

"I-I , he told me not to tell anyone , but a red head named , Wally ." she gave another look at the speedster . "You're him , right?" she asked .

"Yeah ,I'm Wally ." He said , his eyes growing eager .

"Well , Robin , Dick-" she said , with a shaky voice .

The speedster's eyes grew as wide as saucers as he stored at the little girl .

"He told you his name?" he whispered . The brunette nodded . "He said that his best friend , Wally West was the only one that knew about it ." she admitted

_**Three Days ago , back at Cadmus**_

_**"**_Sel , please don't cry ." said Dick , his heart melting .

"But , I-I'm so scared ." she finally said .

"I know you are , but we're getting out of here , ok ?" he comforted .

"But , I-I can't remember anything , my family , or friends , I even doubt my name !" she sobbed out .

The ebony-haired , azure eyed boy wonder laughed hard .

"My _friends_ doubt my name too ." he said , giggling .

"Non of them really know , expect my Bff , and bro , Walls." he said .

"Walls?" she asked confused .

"Yeah , Wally . Wally West . He's a red head , freckled faced dude . I knew him for quite a while , he's like a brother to me , and he's there when I need him . I'm pretty sure the rest of the team would be there for me too , if they knew my name ." he continued with a smile .

That made Selena smile , and soon grin , then her face was carved in a smirk .

Dick smiled at the sight of the little girl smiling .

"By the way , don't tell my friends , or Batman I told you . But once we get out of here , you could use my name infront of Wally , if you liked ." he said smiling .

"I won't." she assured .

"Promise?" he asked in a sarcastic tone .

"Pinki-finger swear ." she reassured .

"You know , I would but..." he moved his hands a bit to show her his point . "Cuffs." he finished , and the two giggled , a bit of cheerfulness filing the emptiness of that dark room .

_**Three days late , Mount Justice .**_

Selena soon found herself crying on Willis chest , hugging him tightly . The little nine year old girl wouldn't let go , and Wally didn't mind that . But , he still wanted to know , why did Cadmus want Selena . She was just a little girl . They all wondered the same .

**A/N : There you are ! Sometimes I think I'm too generous , writing all these chapters in a week , but I like doing it .**

**Robin: You like torturing me ? And I though you were a fangirl ...**

**Me: Hey , I'm making you look awesome , and brave .**

**Robin: Lucky me ...**

**Me: You know I could kill you , if I wanted to .**

**Robin : Yays...**

**Me: Say it ...**

**Robin : Review !**

**Subikshah: You really need to work on you torture idea's for the next one , Ambie .**

**Amritha: Yeah , you really didn't do much of torture . Why can't you cut off his hand with a laser or pull out his eyeball or something ...**

**Robin: Excuse me !**

**Me: Guys , I want him tortured , not externally damaged or dead .**

**Robin: You heard her! *sticks out Tounge at them***

**S&A: Fine...**

**Me: Review!**

**( Special thanks to my friends at school , Amritha , and Subiksha .)**


	10. I Promise

**Disclaimer: Hiya! You just reached the zone where we get to Robin torture , and I looked really well into this part with my school friends , so it's only fair that I give them credit too . Thanks guys . I hope you enjoy it whe-**

**Robin: When you torture me ? Aren't I supposed to be you favourite Young Justice character ?**

**Me: Do I have to remind you that I'm the one writing this story?**

**Robin: Do I have to remind you that you're not the one owning Yj or Dc? *smirk***

**Me: ...**

**Robin: Hah!**

Dick's head was throbbing awfully . He really had to stop thinking for a while . But what could he do ? He was tied up in a remarkable way , inside a probably almost indestructible glass case , with neither his utility belt , nor his gloves on . Instead , he tried to figure out what his family was doing back at home . Bruce would have probably told the journalists that he was sick , and thus didn't come to the opening of the new orphanage center . He could think of M'gann hopelessly trying to bake cookies that didn't end up half burnt . He could imagine Wally and Artemis fighting about how he was too fat for a speedster , and him replying back by blaming his metabolism . He could see Selena , most likely back at home , though he wasn't so sure . He let a sigh of neutral feeling escape his lips . The past three day have been terrible . But he would get over it when he escapes ( if he does) . Dick quietly allowed himself to enjoy that sound . The sound of silence . He wasn't very familiar with it , in fact he never liked silence all that much . But now , that he was kidnapped by a university of crazy scientists that wanted to do who-knows-what with him , silence was a close friend . Unfortunately , Dr Stilton Ward decided to enter the room at that moment .

"How are you doing , Robin." he asked smiling his usual , annoying evil expression .

"Nt that go - good ." he said , breathing heavily . "Although ... bet - better without you in here..." he finished .

"Do not worry . I shall be sure that you spend and unforgettable time here around Cadmus ." he replied , his annoyingly evil smile , dominated by his super annoyingly evil frown .

Yipeee ... Like he would want to remember those bunch of psychopaths .

"Wilson , may you please . " requested the scientist .

A tall man , wearing a helmet much like guardian's , but shaped less creepily and a little more like a wrestling champions mask enterd the room .

Dr Stilton W. nodded at him . And without any warning , the gigantic man passed _THROUGH _the glass case ! Through it! The glass case that surrounded him , that seemed so believably solid when he laid his head against it , that seemed entirely hopeless to escape was right there , and that guy passed through it like he was some ghost!?

"Bu-" started an entirely confused Dick .

"Cadmus is different." repeated the scientist . "You see , we have D.N.A applications that had been enterd into system years ago . Maybe yours will be included someday , that is when we get you to work with us ." he concluded .

"Why would I ever-" he stated before being interrupted .

"Because we are going to break you , make your life meaningless and get you to work for us." he said , clearly reading his mind .

"Try me." was the only thing he said before being yanked of the ground by his shirt .

"Listen to us , you little piece of pathetic kid . We own you , and your meaningless life won't matter anymore once we're done!" said the Wilson guy , who now had Dick pinned to the wall .

"I... don't belong ... to anyone ." he said weakly

Dr. Ward had left . Superboy would have loved to call him a coward right now .

The Wilson guy was basically chocking Dick now . He could hardly breathe . The Wilson guy dropped him on the floor , giving him the evil eye , and passed through . Just like that .

But before leaving , he pressed something on a control panel Dick hadn't even noticed , and walked away smirking .

Dick could no longer hear silence . He heard something . Something sucking . No literally . That sound ... What was that sound?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Selena , we're finding Dick , He'll never have to go through that again , both of you won't have to I promise." he said comfortingly.

This only made Selena burst into another pile of tears . The words that Dick said were still ringing in her mind . _"We'll get you of here . Both of us , I promise ."_ She didn't need to hear it all over again ! "No , please don't say that!" she begged .

"Why?" asked the speedster . What had he said wrong ?

"That-that's what he said !" she said , clutching on to the speedster even more tightly .

The speedster was flushed with regret . He was worried too , really . But he couldn't let it show . Not now , when Selena was beside him , he wanted her to relax a bit not to breakdown , and by mentioning how worried he was about Dick , he would just give her another push to crying .

Ok , so Wally blaming himself was not going to get Dick . He just noticed that , but he couldn't held but actually wish that their guilt WOULD get the little bird back . The fact that they have no clue where to find him shaked the entire team. especially Batman . This was a disaster . Heavy on the _dis_ , like Dick would say .

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That sound! Dick was gasping for breath . What was going on ? The sound of soft sucking of -

No! It couldn't be ! Sucking of air? The Wilson dude wanted to suffocate him ? He-he could feel it ... The precious oxygen being sucked out of his glass case . He could feel himself being pulled away from consciousness . He sucked in a deep breath , he couldn't pass out now ! He had to stay awake.

**A/N: There ya go liked it?**

**Robin:No .**

**Me:Come on , we are already getting to the torture !**

**Robin: And still , answers stays no .**

**Me: It's just suffocating ROB...**

**Robin: JUST SUFFOCATING !**

**Me: Sorry...**

**Robin : ********** Review ... My homework is pilings , gotta get home before t's too late .**

**Me: Yeah about that...**

**Robin:?**

**Me: Nevermind ... Bye!**

**Robin: What is up with her ?**

**S&A: No... maybe you should just keep going?  
Robin: Control freaks ...**


	11. Once He's Home

**Disclaimer: Ok sorry for the rush but I don't own Yj now I have to - Oh man ... too late**

**A: You promised me to use my throw him in acid idea!**

**Me: Yeah but...**

**A: No buts!**

**S: Yeah , and You promised to use my tickle torture idea...**

**Robin , A , Me : *stare* **

**S: what...**

**Me: Please , dude-tte no offence but I seriously don't want the team to find him as white as the joker ...**

**A: It could be dilute acid !**

**Me: Um...**

**A: at least you could do the stick hitting thing I told you !**

**Robin : What! Why does she hate me !**

**Me: I've got no Idea ... But since I don't intend to kill you , lets go on with the story ...**

**Robin: NO DILUTE ACIDS OR STICKS !**

What was he doing ? Nothing . What could he be doing? Nothing . Wally's emotions were internally pushing him , while the little brunette clung to his chest . He frowned at no one exactly , and kept cursing himself for not doing something . But how could they find this lab 12 place , Robin has got neither his utility belt , gloves , or comm link from what Selena had told them . He was alone . Wally's heart was thumpping at the though of that word . Alone. He knew that Dick feared that word more than anything . He probably felt better when Selena was with him , but now he was alone . What are they doing to him ? Is he okay? He would never know . The teen stared at the little girl placed in his arms . The thing she said about Dick promising her that they both would be ok ached him in the heart . An obvious lie . He knew Dick wished it wasn't one . But it was all the same . However , they had a chance to make that lie disappear , that is if it wasn't already too late . The teenager flinched as the soft voice spoke . "W-Wally?" she asked . "You won't break his promise , right? He'll be back with us won't he ?" she asked hopefully . "I-I I'll make sure of that ." he said hesitating sligthly . He wasn't the best liar , you see. If they couldn't find Dick , Wally didn't want to upset Selena again . He shook the thoughts away . No , they were going to find Dick . They will save him . They are going to rescue him no matter what they'll have to face at all . They have to . They just simpy have to save him .

Wally closed his eyes tightly . He couldn't think of what to do . They needed to know where that Lab 12 was . Hm .. perhaps kicking some villian butt when they find him would help him relax a bit . Wally stared at Selena again . She had cried herself to sleep , and Wally carefully tucked her in his bed , ruffling her hair slightly before he walked out and shut the door .

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dick was struggling to keep his eyes open . But he couldn't . He knew that if he passed this time , he may not wake up again . He had been fighting the loss of air for about an hour now , a dreadfully long one . He struggled not to panic , but he really almost lost it . Was this the end ? Was he going to die of suffocation ? Because it hurt more than it seemed like . Would he - No . Don't think like that , Grayson . You can stay ,and will stay alive.

His heart ached him . First , he was in no condition to breathe heavily , while heavy metal was strapped to his chest and his hands . Second , even if he was perfectly fine it wouldn't make things any better . He had came to one conclusion ; he really didn't like that Wilson guy .

He couldn't do this anymore . He knew that he would eventually black out , but he simply had to try . His eyelids felt heavy , while his lungs were struggling to use the oxygen left in the room . Although he had tried his best not to , he passed out , cold on the floor of the glass case .

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Batman was going insane . He hasn't slept for a little more than three days , and refused to eat completely anything that Alfred gave him . He didn't even care to check when Cat Woman robbed a bank ! It's Cat Woman we're talking about , right?

The Dark Knight of Gotham , tirdness seen in his eyes even with his cowl on, searched throught the Batcomputer . He had never left the Batcave since ... really long . His eyes were glued to the screen , refusing to look else where . The only happy thought he had now was hanging all the Cadmus employees from the fifth or maybe sixth story building of any sky scraper he saw next . Hm... he heard about that Burj Khalifa place in Dubai... maybe if he keeps them up there , just for a few hours , then they'd probbably learn not to mess with the Bat and espically not to mess with the Bat's son .

"Master , Bruce . May I suggest you get some rest?" asked the british butler appearing from nowhere to be exact

"Yes , yes ofcourse . Once Dick is home , I'll rest ." he said stubbornly .

"Master Bruce , I believe once Master Richard is home he will not wish to see you in such a state." he argued .

"Once he is home." he replied stubbornly .

Alfred gave him the scariest glare anyone could imagine . This wasn't the Bat-glare , it was much worse . It was the Alfred-Glare . "Now , means now , Master Bruce ." he argued further ."Ok , I will go Alfred." he said , giving up . "

The butler left the Batcave , a small smile of triumph on his face.

"When Dick gets home." he continued his sentence .

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wally let out a sigh , as he sat on the couch of the living room in the Mountain , next to Artemis .

"How is , Selena ?" asked , thinking about the little Amber haired girl .

"She's fine , but she really did grow up on Robin while she was there ." he said sighing .

"It's really hard not to ." confessed the Martian .

"True , we all had a lot of good times with him ." said the red head , smiling .

"Rember the time when...-"

**A/n: Shorty , I know but yeah ... well . Rob , what are you going to do with that ... arrow?**

**Robin: Knock your stupid friend out ! *pulls out a bow***

**Me: But I'm sure that Amri didn't really mean what she said..**

**Robin : ACID AND STICKS!**

**Me: But...**

**Robin: She even complained about it in the reviews!**

**Me: Really ? *checks reviews* **_** Guest amri : Start tourtring him , doofus ! **_

**Robin: See!?**

**Me: I know ... she just called me doofus .**

**Robin: No ! That's not the point !**

**Me: OH...**

**Robin: Doofus...**

**Me: What?**

**Robin: Nothing ... I just said .. review ! *nervous cackle***


	12. Flashback

**Disclaimer : Yo! I'm back and I still don't own Yj**

**Amri: Good for us .**

**Subi:True**

**Me: Guys why are you so mad at me...**

**Amri: Chose ! Us or lousy bird brain !**

**Robin : Me ... DUH .**

**Amri : *glare* and why is that so?**

**Robin : Because I'm cuter . *smirk***

**Subi: What does that have to do with anything!?**

**Robin: Oh , PUH-LEASE , everyone knows cuter is better .**

**Amri: How cute will you look when your dad finds you with all your ribs broken...**

**Me: Guys...**

**Robin: Better than you already look!**

**Me: Guys...**

**Subi: ATLEAST , WE have sense of suspense .**

**Robin: Not better than your sense of envy..**

**Me: Guys...**

**Amri : Wow , being trapped in a place where no one knows where you are , suffocating , I'm very jealous**

**Me: GUYS! LETS GET BACK TO THE STORY , OK!**

**Robin: They started...**

**Me: *glare***

**Robin : Ok , OK I'll shut up .**

"Rember the time when...

_"Rob , hurry up man ." urged Kid Flash ._

_"Ok , ok ." he growled ._

_The Boy Wonder , carefully took out M'ganns burnt cookies , and replaced them with a tray of warm , golden brown chocolate chip cookies . He then , quickly tossed the tray of half pitch black cookies into the kitchen trash ._

_"Neat." said the thirteen year older , dusting his hands from the remains of black cookies crumbs ._

_"Yeah , why are we doing this again?" asked Artemis , who had brought the cookies from the closest 'Bake My Day's baking store with Robin ._

_"Because..." began the youngest team member while washing his hands in the sink ._

_"We don't want M'gann to think she's a lousy cook like last time ..."_

_"And feel bad , because she shouldn't. " completed the speedster ._

_Kaldur was sitting on the couch , meditating or something , while Connor was watching his favourite static show on T.V ._

_"My cookies!" came a familiar voice , as the green skinned martian flew into the kitchen nervously ._

_"Are , just great." smiled the Boy Wonder . "We took them out of the oven a while ago , and you know ." he completed with a shrug ._

_"Wow , I'm not a bad cook after all am I ?" she said , quite delighted that she didn't have to throw another stack of burnt cookies that no one would eat , save for Wally ._

_"You sure are not , beautiful ." said Wally , as he reached out his handed to take a cookie ._

_M'gann smiled at her 'homemade' cookies that didn't turn out burnt after all ._

_"Hey what are those thing in the trash bin..." she asked gesturning towards the bin that had mysterious black things inside ._

_"Uh ... oh ." said Wally and Robin , as they mentally tried to ignore the urge to face palm ._

"That indeed , was a pleasant memory ." said Kaldur , smiling at the memory of M'gann scolding the two best friends for not being honest about her cooking .

M'gann simply forced a smile on her face . It wasn't her favourite memory .

Artemis and Connor nodded , while Wally was tring his best not to explode laughing .

"What about that time when we had our sleepover..." asked Artemis rembering that nights events . ( this actually happend , read 'Connor Hate's monkeys' to understand more.)

_"I'm boreeeed!" complained the speedster running around in circles ._

_"Shut it , Baywatch . We're all bored." replied the archer . "Batman told us that there will be no missions this ENTIRE WEEK , what do you think we feel." she continued._

_"Maybe it's not that bad..." said a smiling Boy Wonder , who was sitting on the couch ._

_"What do you mean , bird boy . Any plans for this weekend ?" asked the blonde archer once again ._

_"Yeah... Maybe we could spend more time together , you know . Get to know one another a bit more ." he said , his smile turning into a smirk ._

_"What do you suggest we do then , Robin?" asked the Atlantean , looking confused ._

_"How about a sleepover , a slumber party . You know ? Some team bonding ." he asked , getting his puppy-dog eyes on , even though he had his glasses ._

_M'gann seemded excited , Connor grunted , Artemis shrugged , Kaldur smiled , and Wally just stored at his best friend like he was Albert Enistien ._

_"On the condition..." started the sly archer . "That you take off you glasses , and domino mask , and come with nothing covering your eyes ." she said smiling at her 'genius ' idea . _

_The fact that Robin kept his identity a secret from his own teammates really bugged her ._

_Wally , the only one who already knew his identity , stared at him , waiting for the obvious 'NO' that never came ._

_"Yes." he said bluntly ._

_"Wait what?" asked the archer , surprised that he actually agreed ._

_"Yes , no glasses , no mask . Got it ." he said , smirking to himself ._

_**January 11th , 9:48 pm Mount Justice .**_

_"Your eyes are green? exclaimed M'gann looking rather surprised ._

_"Nope ." said the teen chuckling ._

_"Then-" began the archer ._

_"You said no domino mask , and no glasses , you never mentioned lens ." he said , smirking neutrally . _

_"Troll..." mutterd Artemis under her breath . Someday , she was going to find out his true Identity , someday soon it shall be ._

"Troll ..." repeated Artemis , remembering what she said the young hero a few months ago .

Wally shiverd at the thought of the memory ... he was never going to wear monkey pajama's to the mountain ever again .

Connor smiled at the neutral memory , he did enjoy ripping apart Wally's pajama . Although Artemis told him that he had a spare .. and he didn't Connor enjoyed it all the same .

A soft sound was heard , as Selena opend Wally's room's door , and ran over to the couch , tucking herself into M'ganns open arms .

"What's up , Selena?" asked the speester , concerned .

"I-I just had a bad dream." she admitted .

"About what?" he asked , looking into her tired , sapphire blue eyes .

"I-I don't know . I can't explain . Something ... something happened to me ... It ... it mixed with me and I-I don't know ... I don't understand ." she said trembeling .

"It's ok " said Wally , grabbing Selena from M'gann . "nothing is going to hurt you now." he said , as he sat her down on his lap .

"But it already has..." said the little amber haired girl , before driting to sleep .

**A/N : There you go ... just some flashbacks about momments the team has with Robin .**

**Ami: Where is the torture !**

**Me: next chapt. , I promise Amri .**

**Subi: Liar ...**

**Me:...**

**Robin: I think you did a great job .**

**Amri: Your just saying that because you weren't tortured .**

**Subi: Or tickled .**

**Me: Subi...**

**Subi: just trying to be a little less violent .**

**Me : ooh good idea , so I should make Batman and the team find robin having a tea party with Cadmus ? *frown***

**Subi: Actuallly ...**

**Me: Ahh ! Just say it !Review for more chapters !**

**Amri: Review for more torture!**

**Subi: Review for more fluff !**

**Robin : Review for me to get the heck out of here!**


	13. Crimson Agony

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yj , or Dc .**

**Robin : OMG**

**Subi: What's up with him?**

**Me: its the part where we get to the torture**

**Subi: Oh... Where is Amri , she was waiting for this ?**

**Me: I told her she could go watch Red Hood shoot people .**

**Subi: she dosen't know that you are writing this without her , right?**

**Me: Actually... no she dosen't**

**Robin: VICTORY!**

**Me: Kay , lets get reading **

Dick pried his eyes open . Was he in heaven ? Because if he was , then he'd rather go back to life , because this so called 'paradise' had him locked in a glass case . Oh , wait he's still alive .

He looked up to see the Wilson guy smirking next to the control panel . So he had turned it of then ? Sure... they wanted to break him not kill him . Whatever , as long as he's still breathing he won't give up .

"Enjoyed , huh ." asked the Wilson guy , making it look more like an understatment than a question . "Y'know , kid ? Just break yourself up and you'll be good , with us . Bah , you got no choice anyways ." he said narrowing his eyes .

Dick glared at him furiously . "There always is ... a choice ." he said , getting out the words much harder than he had expected .

The Wilson dude surely dosen't like majority , or democracy , and definitely not freedom , because the next thing he did was enter the glass case , yank Robin by his hair , and give him one of his infamous punches .

"That was choice one!" he spat out , throwing the younger thirteen year old boy back to the floor . A few cracks could be heard .

The Wilson guy stared at him for a while before getting out . He got close to the - god no - control panel .

What was he going to do now . Question answerd , he was going to sub-drown him . the first thing that Dick noticed , was that the water , starting to fill the glass case , was ICE COLD . That did not help his gun wound , and broken arm .

The water now filled about three-fourths of his five metre high , seven metre wide glass case , so he was basically floating now . He took in a deep breath , before the water filled the entire glass case .

He was good at holding his breath . In fact he broke the world record , but ofcourse wasn't going to tell anyone about it , Hello , I'm Robin , the boy wonder and I can hold my breath underwater longer than the record breaker . Didn't work out so well .

Literally floating , and with nothing holding him up expect for his chains , he struggled to stay focused . You know , it's really hard to hold your breath when you were yanked by the hair , punched , shot , and with a broken arm .

One question was going on in Dick's mind right now . How long will this go on ? He hoped it wouldn't take long .

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"But it already has..." Wally mutterd the words of the litter brunette again and again . What did that mean ? What had happened to Selena?

The speedster sighed , and went to tuck the little girl back in Dick's room this time.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It has been four minutes , and he couldn't hold in back anymore . He was so close... so close to letting the ice cold water run through his system when it miracously began to drain . The teens vision was blurry , and he began coughing , and gasping for breath when he was lowered down to the floor . his system completely refused to cooperate with him . He felt like he was paralyzed . Numb.

Although in his condition , he did not fail to notice the smirk on Wilson's face .

He came to a conclusion ; that man need a physcologist , and a really good one .

As if that wasn't enought , Wilson again , interdisciplinary through the glass case , and sat himself next to Dick , playing with a small blade in his hand , as if he didn't just tutorial a thirteen year old kid .

"Y'know?" he asked . "Guess , was always my favourite game as a child . But when I grew up , I couldn't tolerate it . Always wanted to know . How 'bout you ? Interested in telling me somethin'kiddo?" he asked , still playing with his blade .

"Name? Your teams hideout maybe , Ward is stupid enought not to ask , but I'm different." he said as he twitched Dick a smile .

"N-n-never." he said , gasping for breath now and then .

"I do not like arguing." he said , his smile fading away . "Let's try again , want to tell me something ? You remind me of my daughter ... so stubborn ."

"I don... don't like arguing either ." replied Robin .

He could see a glint of anger in Wilson's sapphire blue eyes . Blue ? He never noticed that before...

Wilson got closer to Dick , dangerously holding his blade and just then , with all his power , stabbed dick on the shoulder.

Dick lost it . He couldn't help but let out a loud groan of pain . Even worse , Wilson was _pulling_ the blade downwards , until it reached the beggings of his chest .

The thirteen-year older gasped for breath , wide eyed , as his wound bled freely flowing on to the floor . the last thing he rememberd seeing , was Wilson going out of the glass case , taking out his helmet , and ruffling his _blonde _hair before putting it back on . Then , just like that , he left through the door , witch was also , a thumb scan one ,( did I mention it?) , before passing out once again .

**A/N : there is your torture guys ! **

**Robin : I hate you!**

**Me: Atleast there won't me anymore ... much more .**

**Subi: Uh.. oh here she comes...**

**Amri : AMBIE!**

**Me: Ok I'm sorry !**

**Amri: THAT WAS THE LAMEST TORTURE SEEN EVER MADE ! I COULD HAVE DONE BETTER AND WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME AGAIN!**

**Robin: Because you're crazy .**

**Me: Not entirely a lie .**

**Amri : Stupid Robin and his dumb cutness **

**Me: Btw if u guys figured out what's up with Wilson , then good job. If not , keep reading!**


	14. A Matter Of Family

**Disclaimer : I do not own Yj or Dc**

**Robin Amri Subi : Thanks god , you don't .**

**Me: What , you guyz are teeming up on me now ?**

**Robin : Exactly ! And we all agreed that you should stop ruining my reputation .**

**Amri: What! I though we agreed on making that guy shoot you some more...**

**Subi: What about agreeing to create peace in this fanfic ?**

**Me: see...**

**Robin: Torturer !**

**Amri: Lame excuse of a hero !**

**Subi : War lovers...**

**Me: Argue club... Let's get reading!**

"Hey , Superman ,think it's a good idea that we didn't tell Bats about coming back to investigate in here ? Dick is his son after all..." said Flash , as he , Black Canary , Superman , Martian Manhunter , Wonder Woman , and Hall Jordan walked into 'the abandoned airport' .

"If we told him , he'd go nuts about it ." said the Man Of Steel . "And if we happened to find any Cadmus employee's , then he'd commit a murder." he completed .

Half of the Justice League walked into the 'abandoned airport' and stopped dead infront of the elevator .

"This is it." sighed Green Lantern Hal Jordan .

On cue , Hal Jordan and pulled out the elevators door with his ring , and threw it to where he wouldn't care .

" Wonder Woman , Black C. stay here on the look out . Me and the guys are gonna check this out..." said The Man of Steel.

The three men stepped into the elevator and as soon as they did , Flash press (ground floor)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

To say Dick was tired would be and understatement . The boy was basically exhausted .

His shoulder wound was sewn . As expected . And it wasn't very nice to see Wilson sitting beside him as soon as he woke up. He actually hoped the first thing he would see would be , I don't know an empty room with no crazy villains .

Dick really wanted to ask him what he wanted _now , _but as I said , he was just too exhauseted to say the least .

"Mornin' sunishine." said Wilson who was , to Dick's dismay , playing with his blade once again .

"No reply? Hm .. the kids of today . Reminds me of my daughter again ." he said , frowning slightly .

"Your ... daugthe..." he managed to get out .

"Yes . Yes , my daughter . She was a darling , autumn brown hair, and eyes just like mine . But when I decided to get some tip and work here , her mother left me saying she wanted and 'honest' man ." he said sorely with a shrug of defeat .

"Ashely." he said . "Ashely Wilson Daniel ." he completed . "I tried to keep her even after the divorce , but no.. she wanted momma , and then she just left me , like this ." he finished the last line flinching slightly .

"Jenna , my wife , she even changed her name . She changed her name to ... I don't know something starting with S , but she failed to change 'Daniel' , for some reason ." he said , his face letting up .

Dick's heart was thumping in his chest . Could it be ... could Ashely Wilson Daniel ... be Selena ?After all , her name was Selena Daniel , she-she is the daughter of Wilson ? Then-

"I failed to get over it , and promised Jenna revenge ." he added . "I wanted her back , Ashely was mine . "

'Well that explains all the 'you're ours' thing he always blabbed about.' thought Dick .

"So I got her back , my way ." he said , smirking to himself . "But I don't know , Cadmus did something that made her forget her past for some reason . They wouldn't tell me why , but they told me that they'd bring her to me once they were done. And right now , Ashely is somewhere in Cadmus , as soon as they're done doing who know's what , I'll see my daughter , again." he said smiling almost gently . I said _almost ._

A lie . Dick realised . Cadmus was using Wilson . Selena was now , _hopefully _ with her mother , or his team , not anywhere in Cadmus . Thank God .

"You...you realise that's a lie , don't you ?" he asked weakly . That , unfortunately , earned him nothing but a stab in the right leg from Wilson . It wasn't too deep , but the thing still _hurt ._Dick winced in pain .

"She is here , I know it !" he demanded , pulling the blade out . "Say one more thing about Ashely , and the next one 'ill be in the heart ." he threathened .

"Her name is ,... S-selena now." he said , gasping to get the words out .

Wilson didn't like people telling him what to call his daugther , because the next thing he did was stab Dick in the other leg , and this time , _ it was deep ._

dick let out groan of pain , and gasped even more .

"A word about Ashely ..." he said , as he pressed the blade against Dick's neck .

"And I'll spend a long time explaining to Cadmus why I killed you ." he continued ruthlessly .

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Flash walked _(in a way that speedster's walk) _around the entrance to the lab .

"Hmm..." he said . "I see ... a-a tazer over there ." he confessed .

Superman scanned the walls with his heat vision . "A lot of foot prints and finger prints ." he went on . "Sign's of a struggle." completed the Man Of Steel .

The four heroes walked passed the hall , save for Barry , examining each and every franction as they went .

"What's that?" said Hal , pointing to a huge inscription on the wall that read 'LAB 47' .

"Lab 47 ..." said The Martian . "I do believe this means that Cadmus has several labs ." he ended .

The four heroes passed throught the hall and kept moving , Superman using his heat vision to determine if the room was of importance , or not .

The Man Of Steel stopped dead infront of a specific room and stared at it .

"Any thing special here?" asked the speedster , his patience growing thin .

"It's the Security Room ." he informed . without waiting for anymore to be said , Martian Manhunter deplacedar the gigantic steel door with his telekinese .

The four here's walked into the Security room , seeing a control panel , in front of it several screens viewing several places in the Lab .

"J'onn ..." said Flash impatiently .

The Martian headed over the the panel , pressed a few random buttons , an suddenly a video was playing . It was about three days from now , exact time they transeferd Robin .

They all froze in terror as they saw a tall man , with a helmet , electrocute Robin . The boys scream was like the song of the sirens to their ears . The men then , said a few whispered worst , that were barely heard , but heard all the same .

"... do I get Ashley ?" asked the man who elctrocuted Robin ."

"... get subject YS2 AND YS3 to ...exas , then she would be yours." replied another man . The electrocuter glared at him before nodding once .

" Don't take too long like last time." he said , quite clear enough this time .

Two of the men , then dragged Robin out of the room , one of them holding his comunicator in his hand .

The recording stopped , and the four heroes looked at each other in confusion .

"Not much help..." Barry finally said . The man of steel nodded , while Green Lantern , Hal Jordan crossed his arms around his chest .

"It did have a good detail though." said Martian Manhunter , eyes still faced on the screen .

"What?" asked the inattentive speedster.

"The man did mention a place called 'Exas' and I believe he was reffering to 'Texas' when he said so . That just might be the state where this 'Lab 12' is located " he ended , pointing out the main information .

The four male heroes looked at each other .

"Maybe that's true ." said Hal , breaking the silence .

**A/N : Ok ... thanks a ton guys for getting me this far , I'm starting to have fun writing this , lol. And thx , Potter4me for reviewing so quick , I really do enjoy writing this , I finished all my homework on saturday , so i figured Sunday would be good for publishing .**

**Robin : This still isn't over yet !**

**Me: Yeah .. It's just the fourteenth chapter .**

**robin : Not talking to you...**

**Me: Then to who ..?**

**Robin :: Your stupid friend with the acid bottle !**

**Me: Amri , I thought we discussed this ...**

**Amri : Hey , Jason told me to do it !**

**Me: You don't exist here ! Get the heck out Jay , Dick isn't even nightwing yet !**

**Jaybird : you told her she could watch be shoot people so...**

**Me: Just get out now !**

**Jaybird : Fine ... fine ...**

**Subi: This is so distasteful..**

**Me: Tell me about it ... now REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW BEFORE I GO INSANE !**


	15. Gothamite

**Disclaimer: Hayes guys! I don't own Yj**

**Amri: Are you gonna tell them?**

**Me: yeah ... btw I won't be updatting for about a week or so cuz I need to work up more ideas , but I might update quicker if you guys help up out , PM's , or a review maybe .**

**Amri: No , the other thing .**

**Me: Oh yeah , we wanted to introduce you to Wilson's sidekick ( not included in story) and she is called...**

**Amri: Footkick Piniata ! **

**Me: A friend of ours in school ... she acts like we're dummys or something , and she's goo really bad kick .**

**Amri Me : Footkick Piniata !**

**Me : Before we start , really wanna apologize about all my dumb spelling mistakes and word errors , 'cause I installed this dumb program called e-type , can uninstall it for god knows why , and sometimes it changes my words , like interdisciplinary instead of entered and stuff like that , and tutorial instead of torture...**

**Amri: Embarrassing .**

**Robin : Totally .**

**Me : Shut up you two ...**

Jenna Simone was worried sick . She didn't realize that not changing the name 'Daniel' would get her daughter into so much trouble . Simone ... she had missed being a Daniel , she really did . The woman didn't know what happened to her husband . Wilson _was_ a little troubled when he was younger , had to go through many therapies and things , but it was all smooth . They seemed to be having the perfect happy little family anyone would love , Jenna , Wilson , and their beautiful five year old daughter Ashely .

That was until Wilson was fired from his job for being a distraction . He seemed to go off hook . He wasn't the Wilson Jenna had always felt safe beside . He reached the point where he was so desperate , so desperate to earn money that he agreed to work for Cadmus , or whatever that university was called .

That was when Jenna rejected him and demanded a divorce . She wanted a normal life , not a criminal husband , and spending the rest of their life hiding from the police .

The woman ran her hand through her amber hair , remembering in terror the words that he said to her that day before he left .

_"I will get her back , Jenna . If it's the last thing I'll do, you can take my life away , my fortune , but Ashely will always stay MINE!'_

Jenna Daniel - Simone's bright blue azure eyes shone as they got wet . She had to find out if her daugther was ok . She just had to .

the middle aged woman called the nearest police center , and in a place like Gotham , you would be lucky to be able to talk to Jim Gordon .

"Mrs Daniel-"

"Simone . Please call me Mrs Simone , I'm no longer a Daniel." she said sorely .

"Alright ." replied Jim Gordon . " Mrs Simone may I know your daughters name ?" he asked softly

"S-Selena . Selena Daniel ." she answered . The officer raised his eyebrow at her questioningly as if to say your a Simone , and she's a Daniel?

As if reading his mind - " I failed to change her last name." she confessed.

"Very , well Mrs Simone , we shall try our best to find your daughter ." he said a comforting smile on his face . If anyone knew how painfully it would hurt to lose a child , it was Jim Gordon . He wouldn't know what on gods earth to do if Barbara went missing too .

The brunette nodded , and headed for the exit , awkwardly throwing her hair behind her back as she left .

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Selena woke up to find herself tucked in , in an unfamiliar room . The little brunette looked around . It had plain blue wallpapers , and a red mat on the floor . The bed was of medium size , with a red blanket , and soft fluffy pillow that made her slightly relax . The room was pretty organized , too . She could see a shelf too . There were many books up there , but only one caught her attention . It was a book with a golden cover , on the back , was written , _'Bat's need the Night , Robin's need the Light' . _The little brunette , without thinking , slowly pulled the book out . It was kind of heavy . She placed it on , what she now was sure was Dick's bed , and flicked through the pages .

She saw a young Robin , smiling next to a confused looking Batman . She noticed some notes under the picture , and read it silently .

'_Bruce's birthday photo . Bet ya , he wasn't expecting that . Still nice , to surprise your dad sometimes , especially if your dad is a bat dad ._

_-Dick Grayson , 2008 - - (__** dont rlly know Bruce's birthday... srry) **_

Selena smiled at the picture . He sure did have his good moments . She quickly flipped to the next page . She saw on it , a young Robin , with a young - was that kid flash ? , putting each others arms over the others shoulder . She quickly read the note .

_Bruce introduced me to Kid Flash , I personally though Flashboy was better ... Oh well , he's a really cool guy , I think we're gonna be great buddy's , but I doubt Alfred likes him , because mysteriously half our fridge was empty after he came for lunch at our lakehouse ._

_+ -Dick Grayson , 2008 December 2nd ._

Selena laughed at that memory . No wonder him and Wally were so close ! The little mischievous azure eyed girl flipped to the next page quickly . Two boys were standing , one , was probably Dick , has gleaming blue eyes , and the other , no doubt Wally had gleaming jade eyes with his flame red hair . She stared at the photo , then read the notes-

_-I Told Wally my secret I-d today . Just couldn't hold on... he's really my best bud now . He told me his too . Wally... strange , oh well better than calling him Wallace . I really feel a lot better after telling him , so now I won't have to wear does dumb glasses whenever he comes to hangout with me ._

_-Dick Grayson , 2009 , January 4th ._

Selena smiled . These two were like close brothers . She hoped that she had a family too ... Probably became more desperate once she flipped the page with a picture of - nothing with a note saying -

_-I don't know why , but It keeps getting to me every year . Really sucks how my team dosen't understand . Yeah , todays the day . Wally , Roy , Bruce , and Babs are trying their best - I know , but it just doesn't help..._

_-Dick Grayson , 2011 , April , 1st ._

Selena looked confused , and sad to some extent . She decided enough was enought , and close shut the golden memory book , before placing it back on the shelf .

Selena opened Dick's door slowly before walking out . The nine year old leaned on the wall as she walked , until she reached the main hall . Sure , she spend just a little time with the team, but she would always know that when you smelt something burning , it had to be M'gann baking . The little brunette sat on the couch next to Connor , who was watching a dramatic static show , as usual on TV . She could hear loud banging noises coming from another room , and now and then , hear a faint female voice scream '...that's what you get !' .

M'gann now stood beside her half burnt cookies . Selena could have laughed when she saw Wally stuffing his mouth anyways , but decided to hold it back , in order not to disturb Kaldur's meditation .

"Hey , Selena !" said the speedster , once he swallowed the mouthful of cookies he had .

"Hi Wally ." she smiled back him , as she ran to the speedster . She liked Wally the best . Artemis was too violent , Connor had a lousy program choice , M'gann was pleasant , and Kaldur was ... how do you say it ... fishy . but leave it to Wally to make you feel cheerful al over again .

"Slept well ?" he asked , hoping not to get to the topic you-know-what .

"Yeah... I liked the-the bedroom." she said , eyes swelling up .

"Wanna eat something?" said Wally , quickly changing the topic before she would remember Dick all again . Selena shook her head .

"Mission!?" said Superman , half questioning and the other half answering as he appeared on the screen . It was either Connor's static show was getting to a really really good part , or either he was annoyed of Superman's presence since his mentor always ignored him , because right now he was having a glaring match with the Man of Steel .

Ignoring him , superman waited for a few minutes , before Artemis , her hands bloody came out of the training room .

"Woah..." said Wally . "What HAVE YOU been hitting ?" he asked , concerned .

"Just some dummy's that looked like Cadmus employees ..." she replied . "And... speaking of that , why are you sending us on missions when already half the world suspects a tiny bit that something was up was Robin , again speaking of , shouldn't we be helping find him now instead of going on stupid recon missions!?" she scolded .

"This Mission..." said the Man Of Steel , "is only for Wally ." he ended . Wait , Wally not Kid Flash ?

The team stared in confusion . Why he be sending only one of them for a mission ?

"And the rest of you , please , you may exit the room ." he said .

The entire team , save for Wally , and Selena left the room silently , closing the door behind them . Hard.

"Wally ... we need you , and I mean Wally West to go tell Batman something ." he said solemnly .

"And you wouldn't tell him yourself because..." he said , still confused .

"Because... erm." the Man Of Steel awkwardly scratched the back of his neck before continuing "we kinda went back to investigate ... at Cadmus's old lab , and we think Lab 12 is somewhere in Texas ... and we wouldn't tell Bats because..."

"He would murder you all for not calling him." continued the speedster for the kryptonian ,

"Yeah , by the way , we found this ..." said the Man Of Steel . "Wait , activate the sound block ." he finished , remembering his clone .

The speedster nodded , and headed over to a switch , that looked a little like a light switch ,and switched it on .

"Well..." he said impatiently .

"Yes , of course ." the Man Of Steel quickly focused on Wally for a bit , and then viewed the video , about 3 days ago .

Wally flinched and clenched as he saw his best friend being electrocuted , and heard the men talking . Sure enough , he heard someone calling 'exas' .

"So... I have to go to the Wayne Manor and tell this to Bruce because you guys don't have the guts to do it ?" he asked , raising his eyebrow .

"I'll take that as a compliment ." he remarked .

"Wait , can't I just zeta there?" he asked , reasonably .

"And do you know the codes to the Bat Cave , OR the Wayne Manor ?" questioned the Man Of Steel .

"Right... " he said . "I'm on it ."

With a small nod , and relief clear on his face , the Man Of Steel disappeared , resuming the static .

Wally pulled out a jacked from god knows where , and quickly slipped it on . He ran towards the zeta tubes . Maybe he couldn't zeta to the Manor , or the Cave , but he surely can zeta to Gotham .

'Recognized , Kid Flash , B-03 ." announced the zeta

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wally was freezing cold . And when a speedster felt freezing cold , it means it was really freezing cold . He stared at the ground , as he runbbed his shoulders , his arms crossed over his chest , face glaring furiously at the floor . The speedster let out a small sigh , as he continued to walk in a way a little more like semi running ,down the street , not so far from the Wayne Manor .

"Oof." he groaned , as he felt himself crashing into someone . Papers flew everywhere , and he heard a small groan from the person he had crashed into , as well .

"I'm sorry!" he said getting up , and quickly reaching an arm out to the person he had crashed into .

"It's ok ." came the soft reply . Wally helped up the woman , and then hurridely knelt to the cold streets of Gotham , miraculously not snowing , as he picked up the papers that had been dropped .

"I'm really sorry , this was my fault ." he said , handing to papers down to the lady . She clutched them tightly , before slipping them into a bag she had .

"Don't apologize , I was too distracted my self. She said offering him a smile . The lady reached out her hand to him . "Jenna . Jenna Danie- I mean Simone . Jenna Simone ." she said , slightly hesitating .

Wally shook her hand , while saying "Wallace West , but my friends call me Wally ."

"Please , Wally ." said Jenna smiling sweetly , when she noticed a paper on the floor .

Wally followed her eyes , and quickly picked it up for her . Maybe a little too quickly . He turned the paper around , only to see a very familiar - but different face on it . There was a little girl , about five years old in the picture , below her picture , were written a few things , but Wally didn't care for them . He just stared at the picture . So familiar . So familiar...

"You can keep that ." remarked the women , a sad look on her face .

"I- excuse me Mrs Simone , but may I ask who is it in the picture ?" he asked awkwardly .

"That it my daughter . I have lost her about four days ago from now . I'm afraid she's lost ." she said , facing the cold floor of Gotham .

Wally looked sadly at her . This women , was now wandering around the city of Gotham , hanging desperate notice's in hope to find her little daughter .

The Woman suddenly fell to the floor . In shock , Wally stuffed the poster in his jacket's pocket , only noticing that the women was not wearing anything to protect her from the freezing cold . The young teen pulled out his jacket slipping it on the Jenna to keep her hopefully warm . He , then picked out the poster , and read the address ;

Blue Bay, apartment 4 .

00000000000000000000000000000000timskip00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wally found a key under the apartment's 'Welcome' mat , and opened the door instantly .

He wasn't all that sure that breaking into someone's house like that was a good thing to do , but right now , there was no choice 2 .

Wally placed Jenna on the couch nearest to the door , and locked the door behind them .

About twenty minutes later , Jenna opened her eyes . She stared amazed at the familiar rose wallpaper of her apartment . "How..." she started .

"Shh . It's OK I read the address on the poster and found the key . I-I'm sorry I interdisciplinary , pretty sure it's all private and stuff , but you just passed out cold on the street so..." he trailed off .

"Thank you ." said Jenna finally realizing that Wally had even slipped his jacket on her .

"Your welcome." he replied smiling .

"Would you do me a favor please , and hang a few of those , so maybe Selena will get home ?"

**A/N : Leaving you with that terrible cliff hanger , I'm gonna tell you the not updating for a week thing was a terrible troll that you fell for ! ahahahahahah! But I really do need ideas , however , I'll publish a chapter each two days at the most , promise , unless I go out of town , or win a million dollars or something .**

**Amri: Kickfoot Piniata!**

**Me: Is it kickfoot or footkick ?**

**Amri: Whatever .. lol**

**Robin : Yeah , whatever as long as you don't really include any sidekick for Wilson .**

**Amri: awwwww scared ?**

**Robin : Shut up...**


	16. Long Forgotten

**A/N: Hi guyz ! Y'know what? With all the work , and school and the pile of projects I get , I totally forgot to tell you how awesome you guys are . I really never expected to get that many reviews on a story . Thanks for your support , but I'm sorry to tell you that because I'm such a 'great' student my mom grounded me and now I can't use the internet only on weekends , but guess what? That means at least 2 chapters a week ! thx a ton again!**

**Mailbox:**

**Guest: Hmmm , I don't really know why don't you read and find out ?**

**Guest Amri: Yeah , yeah , still thinking about that Amri .**

**Mario: I don't know...I really can't handle Zatanna , I mean with the original team there are limits , but I don't exactly know what to do with her powers , so...**

**Potter4me: Lol , glad you enjoyed my chapters .**

**Scarlet Wolf : I honestly though this story wass ending in like 20k words or so , but turns out it's only the beginning ... Besides guess what ? There are more stuff about Selena/Ashely just keep reading !**

Wally stared at the Lady as if he won an 'Eat all you can't ticket , but with wider eyes .

"Selena?" he asked really confused .

"Yes , my daughter Selena " she said , as she looked at the poster , looking as if she wanted to pull the girl in there out .

So that five year old in the picture is named Selena? Wow , she sure does look like..-

"I-I know you must be quite busy , but I really need help." said Jenna , a pleading tone sensed in her voice .

"Oh , sure." said Wally , his thought cutting off . "I really have nothing to do..."_Nothing , expect telling a bat where to find his son..._ he continued n his mind .

"Thank you so much , Wally" she said , clutching to the jacket even tigther .

"So... Selena ? How did she get lost , have you any idea?" he asked curiously .

"I do not know , honestly , Wally . But I suspect it has something to do with her father ." she continued . "For about a year or two now , I even feared for her at school " she continued .

_Wait , if she is five , how she go to school at the age of 3..._

"Um , Miss Simone , if you please , Selena is five right ?" he asked .

"No , Wallace . Selena is nine , but this is the only picture I have of her ."

Wally froze in place .

"S-she is Selena Simone , right?" he asked , his conciouss begging for answers .

"Actually ..." she began . "Our family's name was Daniel , but since our divorce , I was automatically Simone , unfortunately , Ashely -"

"Ashely?" he asked surprised .

Jenna sighed . "Yes , if you please Wallace , I'll tell you all the details , please take a seat ."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why do you think Superman gave only Wally a... mission?" asked the blonde archer , really confused .

"I do not know , but we must trust the league ." said Aqualad.

"But dosen't the league trust us ?" asked the Martian , her forehead leaned against her palm .

"Maybe it's because Wally has been Robin's friend for a while?" she asked hopefully .

"But Kaldur's known Robin about just as long ." protested Artemis .

"Uh..." said Selena , hands on her temples .

"What's wrong Selena ?" asked the nervous Martian . The team watched in horror as the young girl bend to her knees , furiously clutching her head and squeezing her eyes shut .

"Selena?" asked Artemis .

_"Mr Daniel , this court only serves justice ..."_

"Selena! Are you alright !" squealed M'gann

_"I don't see justice in taking my daugther away from me...!"_

"Are you feeling well , Selena?"

_"Wilson , taking Ashley into crime life is ANYTHING but fair and liberal ..."_

"Her heart is beating abnormally..."

_"SILENCE ! Let the child chose her own path ..."_

A loud bang was heard as the little brunette fell to the floor .

"No! Is she ok?" asked Artemis .

"As I said , her heart is beating abnormally , but other than that , she is fine ." said Superboy .

"M'gann , help me . We've got to get her to the medical bay ." said the archer .

The Martian nodded , and rushed to assist her friend .

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wow." sighed Wally . It was all so obvious now , Ashely is Selena . Ok , this would officially be kidnapping , but he couldn't tell her where Selena was , could he ? If he did , he would indirectly tell her his identity , but he couldn't just keep Selena there , while her mom is searching for her !

"Um... Miss Simone ?" he asked awkwardly .

"Yes , Wally?" she said flatly.

"I think I may give you a good shot in finding ash- er Selena ."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Selena found herself in the middle of ... nowhere ? She stared at her surrounding , but everthing was white ... everything . She couldn't see , but she could hear quite well ._

_"My dear child , I understand by this that both your parents desire to keep you , but it is only fair for you to take liberty to chose who you wish to be with." _

_"I-I don't know ."_

_"Ashley , come with me , I'll provide you with things that we never could have afforded , I'll give you a perfect life , come to me Ashley I know what's the best for you , baby ._

_"Daddy , I-"_

_"No Ashley , please . We have to live an honest life , darling I need you with me . Please Ashley , we can start a new life , I can keep you away from him-"_

_"You can not keep Ashley away from me , Jenna !"_

_"I-I mommy , I don't know.."_

_"COME TO ME ASHLEY ! I know what it better for you , I'll give you things she never would !"_

_"Would you give her a fair fututre?" _

_"I-I ..."_

_"Do you even love her ? And if you do , do you know what your getting her into ? Wilson , many thing have proven that this university of your is undergoing secret projects that even the goverment dosen't know . Would you care that this might ruin Ashley's childhood ? Did you even think about anything expect the money you'll get ?_

_"__S-shut up Jenna , I think I know what is better for my daughter ."_

_"SILENCE ! Child , I suggest you chose now ."_

_"I-I chose ... Mommy ."_

_"This case is cleared."_

_"No!" _

_"Daddy let me go !"_

_"NO ASHLEY ! You are coming with ME ! I know the best for you ."_

_"GUARDS !"_

_"ARGH !"_

_"Ashley , baby are you okay ?_

_"I-I'm okay mommy ."_

_"Listen to me , and listen to me carefully Jenna .__I will get her back , Jenna . If it's the last thing I do , ASHLEY IS MINE !"_

_"Mommy , what happened to daddy ?"_

_"Sh , your ok baby , I've got you . Daddy won't hurt you now ."_

_Sobs were heard ._

_"Come on Ashley , lets get home ."_

Selena woke up , the swet was pouring down her forehead , and she was gasping for breath . What was that ? What did she just see... um hear ? Why _did _ she hear that ? Jenna ... Wilson... were they her parents ? And what's with her dad , why is he so... violent ?

Questions just asked , answers long forgotten , what could a nine year old make of that?

**A/N : Yo ! Ok , honestly I'm in a big tangeld mess here . Help me , pls! Should Wally tell Jenna his secret ID ? Should he take her to the mountain ? Should I start the second level torture yet ? **

**Robin: Ow! **

**Me: Whats up ?**

**Robin : Kickfoot just kicked me !**

**Kickfoot: It's what I do...**

**Robin : I just got stabbed in that leg !**

**Kickfoot: Sorry ... *Kicks the other leg***

**Robin : Ow! Stabbed there too !**

**Amri: *chuckle***

**Robin : Hilarious...**

**Amri : Actually ... * chuckle* actually yes it is . Wilson is like giving you a lecture about loving his daugther , answer you're like , Uh... y'know they're lying , and then *STAB* and then , your like... Bu-bu-but and then again *STAB* omg ! *chuckle***

**Robin: Never did I do that ! I didn't stutter , I mean it's his fault I just can't take people saying names wrong , I just HAD TO tell him that her name was Selena now , AND I DID NOT STUTTER ON THE 'BUT' I DIDN'T EVEN SAY IT !.**

**ME: Actually once you come to think about it , it is kind of ... *giggle* funny ?**

**Robin: Criminal .**

**Kickfoot : Who has an unstabbed leg here ?**

**Me Amri : Uh oh...**


	17. Parental

**Disclaime/A.N: Hi! I don't own Yj . thx a ton for helping me up by the way! I finally got myself out of this huge mess , oh well , I have my reviewers ad pm's to thank for that . Enjoy!**

**Scarlet Wolf : Wow! certainly did help me a lot with the story , a fine pickle indeed by the way .**

**Ambercow: I'm glad you enjoyed , keep reading!**

"Wallace , if you please , tell me what you know about Selena , please ." begged Jenna .

"I-I Miss Simone , I don't know.." he said , his heart melting .

"But ... Selena is the only thing I have left , she is my daughter , I have to find her." she pleaded . Wally couldn't help but feel completely guilty . That look of love and concern on her face . The love and concern only a parent caan possess . The desperate look that played her expressions and strong emotions , the one that told him that she would do _anything _to get her daughter home with her .

He couldn't risk it . He couldn't let Selena go back to her mother . What if Cadmus was on the look? But he couldn't betray the identity's of all his frauds and take Jenna with him . He _had_ to let her see her daughter . The other will keep their identity's safe ... bu maybe it wouldn't hurt to tell Jenna his ? It's not like the entire world knew who Wally West was , right ?

"Miss Simone , I'll help you - take you to Selena , but I need you to keep a secret . And a very heavy one too . Please , just promise not to tell a soul , ok?"

"Wallace , if this secret will affect my daughter , please note that I will protect it with my life . And I mean it when I say it." she replied , curiously growing in her tone .

"I... I am ... Well Miss Simone , it's really hard to tell you but... I am Kid FLash ... And few days ago , me and my team have found your daughter , I can take you to her , but if we go , you should stay there , it's the safest place for you and Selena , ok ?" he asked , each word as heavy as two pillars of iron , if not more .

The lady was flabbergasted . She was relieved , and also _flatterd _to some extent . She was thankful that Wally trusted her , she knew that it's not like he went around telling people _'Hi! I'm Kid Flash.' _But there was something else deep inside her , suspicion ? How come all of a sudden , Central city's here's sidekick is roaming somewhere in the middle of Gotham ? But anyways , that was not what concerned her now , she had a daughter to go see .

"Wallace. Thank you." she said plainly , as if the fastest boy alive wasn't just standing in front of her .

It was Wally's turn to be surprised . This woman , Jenna , showed all her emotion to the speedster in two simple words ; 'thank you' . Perfect summation .

_Thank you for helping me , thank you for telling me , thank you for trusting me . Thank you for everything ._

"You welcome ." he said as his lips twitched upwards in a smile .

"I really appreciate the trust you input on me , Wallace." she replied , smiling .

"Miss Simone ?" he asked awkwardly .

"Yes , Wallace?"

"I-I have a job to do here . I need to tell um.. Batman something . That's what I came for . Would you please wait until I tell him what I want to , and then take you to Selena? I know you must be worried but it's urgent." he said hesitatingly .

The two stared at each other for a while . They seemed the speak in unspoken words , communicating either each other by looks of need for someone . A need for a best friend to come home . A need for a daughter to be safe . A need for a loved one to be back .

"Go." she said softly . And so softly so , that Wally realized the urge she hid . "Are you sure you'll be ok , Miss Simone?" he asked hesitating .

"Selena is ok , she is in good care . That is all I needed to know. I don't wish to delay your duties Kid Flash , now go . She will be with me soon , thanks to you and the coincidence's of life." she said as her upper lip twitched in a small smile .

"Go."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Selena sat upright in Dick's bed. Yes Dick's bed . She had left the medical bay hours ago . The white walls a strange smell of morphine ad other chemicals stored in cupboard freaked her out . She didn't like being there . She felt a lot more safe in Dick's room , where no one dared enter .

She didn't talk to anyone about her dream . She didn't want to . When Wally comes back ,she would tell him although . She had to trust someone with something, and it's not like she didn't trust the rest , but she didn't have that amount of comfort to tell them this . Wally and Dick on the other hands are expect-ions . The two would understand her. She knew they would . Whereas the rest of the team? She didn't exactly want to confess a word to them .

Selena stared at the golden memory book that she had been looking at about a day ago.

Dick was not afraid. He was not afraid of dying for the sake of her escaping back there in Cadmus. He wasn't afraid of the pain awaiting . He wasn't afraid of anything. Why couldn't she be like him?

Some people deserved that kind of trust. Some people really did, but the problem was with identifying them , then it wasn't all that easy

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wally , in the dark shades of Gotham , ran as slow as he could without anyone actually sensing him , heading to the Wayne Manor .

When he finally arived at the almost Museum sized home , he stepped forward , and awkwardly rang the doorbell . He wasn't actually ringing Batman's doorbell , right?

The door was opened , and an old man with an eerie British accent spoke up .

"Master Wallace , Ah , a pleasant surprise I see . Are you here to Master Bruce." he said casually formal , if that's even possible .

"Hey Alfred , I really need to tell Bruce something , could I just take a lift to the Batcave?" he asked , breathing a little heavy.

"Of course , Master Wallace." he said , stepping aside to let the teenager in.

Wally , at once headed for the grand father clock , knowing the secret entrance to the Batcave .

As the elevator appeared , the teenager stepped in , waiting to have a talk with the Batman . As he descended , he though how mad Bruce would be to know that he told another civilian his Id.

When he finally arrived at the Bat cave , as expected Bruce sat on his chair , in his Batman suit , with his cowl pulled down , revealing tired icy blue ice , that wouldn't face anything but the screen .

"Bruce?" he asked , as he slowly walked towards the man in the Bat suit .

Bruce , who has not heart a single voice for the past few hours answered with a bewildered 'Hm' , not stopping to look at the teenager , and continued typing .

"Bruce , um... the League think they know where Dick is.." he answered , gazing at the Batcave's floor.

At this the Dark Knight of Gotham froze still. They know? But how?

"they went to investigate back at the Lab in D.c and they think that they might be there in Texas . Superman is... searching there , I guess." he finished , and eerie tone at the end of his sentence .

Bruce turned his chair around . "Why didn't they tell me?" he asked stone cold.

"Because you would let your emotions take over." Wally replied with confidence he didn't know he had.

Bruce stared at the Batcave's floor , not wanting to admit Wally was right.

"And..." said the teenage hesitating a bit "I found Selena's mother . I had to tell her my Id Bruce ... So I suppose now that I told you , I should go get her to the mountain to see Selena?" he asked hopefully _. Please don't kill me . Please don't kill me._

"You did what?" asked the bat angrily . "Kid Flash , that was a reckless act , you should have told me about this recently." he said giving him the Bat Glare . "And No. She will not go see Selena , until later on." he gave him a stronger glare .

"DON'T YOU BAT-GLARE ME!" Wally screamed , surprising not only the Dark Knight but also himself .

"SELENA IS HER DAUGHTER BRUCE ! HER DAUGHTER! DID YOU WANT ME TO TELL HER THAT SHE COULDN'T GO SEE HER?" he said , rage building in his voice .

"SHE IS HER MOTHER , BRUCE! HER MOTHER ! WHAT ABOUT DICK?" he asked his voice softening dangerously .

Bruce stared , flabbergasted . Wally was lecturing him about being a parent ?

"You couldn't stand the fact that Dick is out there and you have to wait in here while you have a chance of finding him. What did she feel ? Bruce's she is a parent too , like you. Keeping Selena away from her is like keeping Dick away from YOU . Think about it." he ended , gasping for breath . Wait? He was lecuturing Bruce about being a parent?

Bruce seemed interested in the Batcaves floor than Wally's furious Flash-Glare . He was right . He couldn't admit it , but the speedster _was _right. He was too selfish thinking about how he need Dick , and forgetting just how much it would hurt someone else to lose a child. Bruce sighed , giving Wally an ashamed look.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked almost strictly "Go take her to Mount Justice."

**A/N : Chapter two ! I untangled a bit of the knot now , tax especially to Scarlet Wolf , and also partial credit for the idea of how Wally and Jenna met to my friend Amri. Now I need to get back to Dick in Cadmus the next Chapter hopefully *sigh* a lot of knots to untie , maybe you can help me up a bit more?**  
**Amri:Psssss**

**Me: Huh? Why are you hiding?**

**Amri: Kickfoot is after my leg...**

**Me: oh ... good luck with that .**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VV**

**V**

**There you go ! Click it!**


	18. Related

**A/N: Hey guyz ! Man can't believe I managed to publish 3 . Workout , right? I think I mentioned before , its formative assment 1 now , means 2 projects each for bio , geo , history , civics , phys/chem , math , english , french, arabic , blah blah blah . School torture , ikr , so pity on me and don't kill me if I don't publish sooner . I have legal excuse .**

**Mailbox**

**Amber M: I get that , I'm much of a grammar freak myself , but for the record you spelled grammar wrong . Gotcha!**

Jenna stared bewildered . So... this , phone booth was supossed to get her to he daughter? If this case wasn't that serious , and if she didn't see Wally running at sound speed seconds ago , she would think it was all just a prank.

This broken phone booth thing that Wally told her was called a 'zeta beam' didn't look like a high tech teleport machine at all.. But then , these were the consequence that must occur when you have a crazy ex husband working in some secret scientist university , Right?

"Ok... Miss Simone." said Wally , quite understanding her feelings about the zeta.

"Would you like to enter now?" he asked .

"If you insist..." she said hesitating.

Cruds, that thing didn't even have a door! But if she wanted to see her daughter...

She sighed , as she enterd the ruined phone booth , only to have flashing lights aimed straight to her entire body . Before she had time to react , she was gone.

Wally felt a little awkward now. It could freak you out a bit to use a zeta the first time , he wasn't all that brave himself. It sort of gives you a ticking headache , and a slight feeling of diziness the first time. He might have thought he was the only one , but Selena seemed to go a bit dizzy too , and then he knew he was right.

'Kay West , no wasting time.' he breathed as he enterd the zeta himself.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The team stared bewlidered at the zeta tube's announced 'Unidentified , not a threath , acess granted'

They all stared at the middle aged women , who was now holding on to her head tight , before M'gann had time to stare , or Artemis had time to frown, they all sighed in relief to hear 'Kid Flash , B03'

Their first thought was that a civillian accidentally enterd a zeta , but even so you _needed _D.N.A approval of any other member who's D.N.A has been installed to the zeta tech if you happened to be a guest. Then , when they saw the lady flutter her blue eyes open , they knew somethig was up .

"Um... Hi... guys." said Kid Flash , giving a small wave.

"Who's this ." asked Superboy not really caring to be polite.

"Um... I was getting to that part, Supey." he said , frowning at him slightly."Miss Simone , this is the team ; Aqualad , Miss Martian , Artemis , Superboy , and Robi- Nevermind..." he continued rubbing the back of his neck .

"And team , this is Jenna Simone. You may refer to her as Selena's mom..." he continued , hearing the team gasp.

"Pleasure to meet you , Mrs Simone." said the Atlantian.

"The pleaseure is all mine ." she replied , taking off Wally's jacket and handing it to him with a grateful smile.

It was then , that you would thing it should be called coinscidence day , because Selena enterd the room , and stopped right in the middle of the hall , eyeing her mother with suspicion.

The entire room was silent , expect for Superboy's static , which he turned off.

Selena's/Ashley's Point Of View (Rhytematical , if that's even a word..)

Those eyes... Do I know you? You look so familiar but different too, I'd like to know , what are behind those shades of blue? I think I remember , or do I? Eye's that are as azure as the sky. Locks that are autumn brown like mine? A sparkle that glitters and shines. I can't remember now , but when I do , maybe I'd know if I'm like you.

Jennethe's/Jenna's Point Of View (Rhytematical , still is that a word?)

Those eyes... I know do you know me? Do you know what I know , or see the things I see? Do you feel we're related , because I sure do . You don't know that now , but when you learn , the horrors of past's and grief shall maybe the lord shall know , that you'll remeber how you're like me.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

"Ashley." said Jenna softely , hoping to bring back memmories.

Selena stared at her . She just stared. She wasn't sure who this woman was , but that terrible feeling of familiarity that burned her up wouldn't let go. She recognized this women , that she knew , but she didn't quite gather who she was.

"Do you remember?" asked the women , ever so softly.

Not wanting to possibly hurt her feelings , Selena paused for a while. Then , she shook her head slowly.

The older woman sighed , Selena could see the dismay and self-pity in her eyes. She wished she could remember, but she couldn't.

Meanwhile , the team all just stared. All of them careful not to ruin the dramatic momment , even Superboy.

"We'll just... give you some space." said Wally , signalling to his teammates to go anywhere that's out of here by frantically gesturing to the exit.

The team followed his swaying arms , and quitely exited to the trainging room.

Once the team was outside , Jenna sat on the couch , previously occupied by Superboy , and guestured to the space beside her.

Selena quitely sat down.

"Ashley , I don't know where to begin with , but I think I have got alot to tell." he said , closing her eyes and facing the floor.

**A/N: Next chapt , Dick included , hopefully . But lets see some things that were not meant to happen ( who am I kidding?) in this chapter**

_**Behind the Scences**_

"Do you remember?"

"Um... I-NO...?"

_**Cut! Ash , you're not supposed to say anything ! Make it dramatic!**_

"Jeez sorry.."

0000000

"We'll just... give you some space."

_**Cut! Oh Gosh , Wallman your supposed to be gesturing to the exit , not almost ballet dancing , while pointing to the refridgerator!?**_

"Kay , kay . Sorry , I'm just hungry... and distracted."

00000

Narrator:" ... this phone booth was supposed to get her to her daughter?"

_**Cuttt! Klutzy , Jennethe , your supposed to look SURPRISED! **_

"Why? It's just a zeta.

_**Hello! It's your first time seeing one , remember?**_

"Oh."

**Back to A/N : LOL , Subi's suggestion . I am utterly surprised I managed to publish this without getting busted , no questoning ok? And Subi and Amri r too busy doing their FA activities , C ya'll! Almost forgot , Scarlet Wolf Thanks ALOT for your help .**


	19. Meaning

**Disclaimer: Not owning Yj right now**

**Kay , it's time for the weeks chapter! I'm a little in a tangled knot here as I said millions of times before , so please feel very free to point out any really dumb mistakes I made or parts I could have made better.**

**Mailbox**

**Amri: The v thing was just for... fun I don't know I was bored , kay?**

**Guess who : I have every right to suspect you being Amri because 1 You use the annoying dun dun dun thing , and 2 When Amri reads my stories she comments on EVERY chapter , so why did 'guess who' comment on chapter 16 and Amri didn't? and oh , even if amri keeps denying that in school swearing that she's not 'guess who' I still have my suspects , lets make a deal over here , ok? When its the last chapter of the story , you tell me HOESTLY who on earth are you. Mysterious...**

**Varishi: Aww thanks. I never was THIS MUCH into drama , but I seem to write it all the same , and its just so FUN *evil grin* 8D**

Who was he? That suddenly rang into his mind. He was helpless , defensless , needed someone to help him. He was not Robin. Robin would calculate something out of this situtation , he would _act. _But he can't. He's not Robin. He's not Dick Grayson either. He wasn't all cheery , he wasn't playing playboy billionaires son. He wasn't carefree . Not Dick Grayson. Not Robin. Who? Why? Why was he the only powerless one besides Artemis on his team? He always felt a little unsure of his position , but now that he actually _needed rescuing _he doubted that even more. Maybe he wasn't worth comming for. Maybe they didn't need him. Maybe Robin was just a right hand helper to the team , maybe they didn't care. Maybe they want to care. Maybe Robin... Dick... were no one to the world. Just useless people who played along the game of life because they _had _to. Maybe Cadmus is right. Maybe he didn't mean anything , to anyone. Maybe his life was meaning less after all. Maybe-

No! Why was he thinking that? They don't think that. There was no way they would. Because-because they can't. What about Wally? What about Bruce and Alfred? What about Roy? What about the people who have been there for him almost all his live long when he needed them. They surely did care. They had to. They just had to. Because he certainly cared for them. Why should they not care for him? Thats not how it works. Dick knows , but stil... All those years. If they truly didn't care , why did Wally ad Roy befriend him? Why did Bruce adopt him? Why did Alfred accept him?

But Bruce , Wally , Roy , Alfred his team _and _ mostly everyone else he knew ; they told him , told him that he would never be alone. But there he was. There he was alone. Very alone. Theyall say things. All of them do. But they never always turned out to be.

Like when his mother and father said that when he was fifteen , he could go practice without a net. Or like when Bruce said that 'No matter what , he'll always be there' . Or like _he _told Selena that they would both be ok.

He hated to admit it. He hated to. But he couldn't help to do it. Couldn't help but doubt himself. Couldn't help but feel _scared. _

He had no one to tell him. No one to place a soothing hand on his shoulder. No one to say it's ok to be scared. No one who understands. No one who _can _undertand.

_No one at all..._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-._

"Dr. Ward , I want to see my daugther." demanded Wilson , standing behing the auburn haired doctor.

"Patience , Wilson. Sub- Ashley shall be with you soon." he replied , ignoring the man while he stared at Dick throught the security camera .Weak , and tired , and barely consious.

"We had an agreement!" he declared even louder.

"And the agreement included that we're done doing what we wish to , and then send it- her back to you." replied Dr. Stilton.

Wilson muttered under his breath and left the room silently.

"Dr. are we going to inform him about subject YS3's escape?" asked another employee who had happened to be around.

"No. He must not know of subject YS3's recent escape." he said calmly. "Nor should he know of her abilities." he completed in a slightly eerie tone.

The employee slowly nodded , and quickly exited the room.

-Break Line-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Jenette stared at the little girl sitting beside her. The little girl stared back. Jenette just scooped her up and placed her on her lap , gentely stroking her autumn brown locks.

She softly whispered into her hair. "Wilson.."

"Wilson?" she asked recognizing the name from her dream. "Jenna..." Selena said as she continued picking up the other name. Selena suddenely stared at Jenna. "Y-your Jenna?" she asked.

She nodded , a hint of a small smile spreading over her lips.

"Do you know who you are?" she asked her softly.

"I-I'm Selena. Daniel." she said hestitang.

"You are." admitted Jenette. "But who else are you. Do you remember?" she asked , tone getting a little serious.

"I-I-I'm A." she stopper mid sentence. "I'm Ash-Ashley?" she asked , the lightest hint of memmory comming back to her.

Jenna put her arm around the little girls waist and held her tight.

"Do you know who I am now?" she asked more softly and gently than her previous sentences.

Selena - Ashley didn't answer. She just wrapped her hands around her mothers neck , and that was enought to answer her. For the first time in years , Jenette has felt somewhat happy, and gave her daughter back the hug.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ok , Baywatch fill us in. Why did Superman have only a mission for you?" asked the archer hands on her lips.

"Erm.." he said thinking about how to put his correctly, "I-I , Superman told me that they think they found where Di-Robin is , and he wanted me to go tell Batman about.. That's all I can say." he said raising his arms up in a confessing gesture.

The team all cheered up a bit. There was hope. An where there was hope , there was life.

"Superboy , can you hear what's going on there?" asked M'gann innocently. She really wanted to know if the two were ok.

"Can't." he answered bluntly.

"Why not?" asked M'gann confused.

"I already tried , someone must have activated the sound block." he replied , his arms crossed , while his back was leaned on the wall of the training room , one of his legs raised up against the wall.

Wally slightly blushed. He'd totally forgot to turn off the sound block! Oh well...

"Guys..." Artemis chimed in. "Do-do you think Robin will be ok?" she asked , concerned.

"He will be." said Wally determined. _Because he has to be... because he's my little brother. _ He continued in his mind.

**A/N: There ya go! Momments with everyone! Selena and Jenette , Dick , Stilton and Ward , and the Team. Saving the Daddy!Bats fluff for the next chapter , which will hopefully be out tomorrow. C ya'll!**

**Subi: That was fluffy.**

**Me: Thanks.**

**Amri: When are you going to start the 'You Know What' part.**

**Me: Umm at chapter 20 I think , it's got to be kinda close to the end of the story y'know.**

**Robin: What?**

**Me: Nothing...**

**Robin: Oh C'mon , Ambie!**

**Me: Well...**

**Amri : *slaps* don't be hypnotized with that fake pout!**

**Me: Owww ok ok !**


	20. Tramunis

**A/N: I made a new song! Here goes; Please don't kill me, I know I was late, but moms have the right to confiscate... All the technololy I have until after my exams, So please don't turn me into Jelly Jam! La la la... la la la... la la la la la la la, lalalalalala lah lah lah lah lah lah lah, Don't u all hate exams too? (On the tune of 'Barny, I love you')**

**Hi! So I really appreciate all of your reviews , but right now I'm itchting to get to mailbox so..**

**Mailbox**

**Luminis: Yep. I know that Dick isn't Bruce's biological son, and that Dami is his bio son, and it's not part of the fic or anything, but I like calling Dick his son raher than 'ward' or 'foster child' or 'adopted son' , because it makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside, and Ok, don't worry we'll get to Dicks 'tutorialing' soon!**

**Theimaginativesocks(OR IS IT FOX?): Wow! A major reviewer I see? Imagine me finding I had 56 reviews when I was only aiming for 40 to finish up this story? Thanks! And I will surely take some of your ideas for granted , and you are right , I'll reach some extent where they actually get soooo close to breaking Dickie-bird. Anyways , sorry if you didn't like Jenette comming to the Mountain , but as I said Selena has alot of secrets behind her and thats exactly why I had to do it. Don't murder me! Oh , and Dick won't die , s' don't worry , and Mrs instead of Mrs. , well I'm just too lazy to put the dot , so I ended up saying Miss. Gosh have I forgot to say ; Pleae do keep writing about my grammatical errors! I surely don't want to fail in English. It isn't annoying at all , but a great help to me . It's because I know you're trying to help me. And I never was the best in tense , althought I became a lot better once I started writing. At least now you know we won't have to refer to Dickie in past tense? *quirks eyebrow mysteriously* Or maybe we do... *evil grin***

**Guess Who: Sup Yo! Ok, I'm not the best writter, but so far as I'm concerned, I think I'm not bad either, for a twelve year old... And K, I get it, ur not Amri, besides I don't rlly care bout u telling me ur id anymore, I mean, I won't know who u r anyways! Nothing against u or anything **A/N: I made a new song! Here goes; Please don't kill me, I know I was late, but moms have the right to confiscate... All the technololy I have until after my exams, So please don't turn me into Jelly Jam! La la la... la la la... la la la la la la la, lalalalalala lah lah lah lah lah lah lah, Don't u all hate exams too? (O the tune of 'Barny, I love you'

**G;0,0y67;0W./,m vvvvvvvvvvvvvv6tttttffgnhd , but whats wrong with being a girl...**

**Besides...I was so lazy that I even considered not writing/completeing this fanfic for another week or two! Honest! But that was just writers block... Besides I'm writing a novel called 'Delyn'.**

Jenette snuggled closely to her daughter, and wouldn't let go for the world. She had fnally found her. Her only family. The most imporant thing to her in the world.

Now they could go home. Right? Now, she could hold Ashley's hand and take her with her. Of course, Wally had mentioned something about saftey, but home was just as safe.

She slightly ruffled her daughter's hair, and gave her an affectionate smile. And Ashley smiled back.

"We're going home soon, Selena." Jenette told her, hugging her even more tightly.

But that seemed to freeze Selena in place. She couldn't go home. Not now.

"But we can't!" She said at once. Jenette looked startled, after all... THIS why wouldn't Selena want to be home?

Selena looked up at Jenette, understandingly. She didn't know what happened a few days ago. She didn't know about Cadmus. She didn't know about Dr. Stilton. She didn't know about Dick. She had to make her understand, because Selena didn't care.

She didn't care if she was scared even to go BACK to Cadmus. She didn't care if her.. father worked there. She didn't care how much the place haunted her, for all she cared, she needed to save Dick with the team. She kept her promise, now it was Dick's turn to keep his, and be ok.

Besides that... she felt wierd. She felt something inside her she had what it takes to go save Dick-alone. Her inner child seemed to beg everyone not to even mention Cadmus, but heart told her she had to go back and complete the undone; to save Dick.

Jenette didn't understand that. But she needed to... She needed to know what happened. She needed to know how much Selena just _had _ to do this.

"Mom...?"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.I-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Changing-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Break-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **

Clark sighed. Ok, this was the _second_ state he had to search that week, and he wasn't interested in checking another one, so hopefully, this was the right one.

Currently, he was searching Houston (which happens to be the state I'm moving 2 :D), but nothing suspicious seemed to be going on till now.

Clark kept as undercover as he could, because, belive me, he did _not _ want to be exposed to kryptonite _again._

Suddenly, Clark's comm link rang in his ears, and he answered it.

"Hello?" he asked.

_"Clark!" _Oh no... Not Bruce!

"Uh... Huh..."

_"Where are you now?"_

"At Houston, Texas."

_"..."_

_"Did you find anything?"_

"Not yet... but I'm searching."

_"Hmph. Watch out for kryptonite."_

_"..."_

Clark smiled, he did care. Well... atleast Bruce couldn't BatGlare throught the comm link.

Clark was... Oh gosh... he was reaching the ends of Houston ad he found Nothing! But Houston was the LAST CITY IN TEXAS!

He kept searching... searching...

Dead End. There was NOTHING! But...how? They heard them saying Texas! Ok...not Texas, but something similar to it. Clark slapped his hand on his forehead.

He was the freaking Man Of Steel! He could _hear _the last part again! But... he was there last time... he could've heard it... so...

What if it wasn't in Texas which it isn't. And wait... what if there was nothing else to hear? What it 'Exas' WAS JUST Exas? They'd never thought of that...

Exas... wait... As Clark Kent, Superman had been on a buisness trip to that Company! But unfortunately, the company ran dry of money, and someone else brought it.

"Exas Tramunis..." said Clark, as he stopped flying mid-air.

He knew where to go next.

Next stop, Florida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Yep-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Lame-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Breakline-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Teehee**

Bruce stared hard at the wall. He wanted to punch something. Bad. But the only thing that stopped him, was that punching something when you were mad, was very Dick like.

Bruce smiled as he rememerd. Dick would always mess up and then punch something _really _hard when he was angry. God, that id could crack concreate!

He wanted him back. He wanted _Dick _back. AND he wanted to punch something really hard. But not now. Maybe when they find Dick, THEN he could use up all the anger he's been storing up on who ever dared lay a hand on him.

Bruce didn't know why he was still in the Batcave, but he somehow felt the urge to get deeper into this. Of course... half of the League had investigated and said he might be inTexas, but Bruce didn't think so...

It did make sense that Cadmus would have chose the largest state in America, (Texas is the largest, right?) but what really _didn't _make sense was, how come ANY employee would give away this information so easily? The emplyee could've said 'Lab 12' instead of 'Exas', but he decided to mention the place's name anyways, so this has got to be something even MORE precise than just the state.

Bruce really didn't know why he had so many doubts, but when it comes to his son's saftey, his detecive senses just seem to take their own way.

**A/N: I tried to make it as long as I could, sorry. You guys have tu understand, I'm writing FIVE fics at the same time SIX if you count my 'non-fic' novel that I'm writing. Yeah, I know, what kind of twelve-year older writes a novel an expects to publish it ans= ME. I swear, even if this thing has to say in my drawer until I'm eigtheen, I AM publishing it, Harry Potter was rejected TWELVE TIMES, Yeah, freaking HARRY POTTER, But did R.K Rowling give up? NO... So why should I give up? Twelve yrs old, or not.**


	21. Bewilderment

**Disclaimer+A/N: I don't own Young Justice!**

**Amri: Do you have to do it every chapter?**

**Ambie: I have to now.**

**Subi: Why?**

**Ambie: The last four/three/two chapters of the fic!**

**Robin: Astreous! **

**Everyone: *Group High Five***

**Ambie: It was awesome writing this with ya'll guys!**

**Amri/Subi/Robin: Thanks!**

**Amri: Hey, does that mean we got to the you-know-what part?**

**Me: Either its this chapter, or the next one.**

**Amri: YES!**

**Robin: Uh...Oh..**

**Subi: What's up Robin?**

**Robin: When Amri promotes something, it's GOT to be violent**

**Amri: *evil smile* you know me so well, Robbie.**

**Mailbox:**

**TheImaginativeFox: THX! Another kind review from u, there. I think Kind Reviewers have to get something, so...**

Bruce, still in the Batcave, glared furiously at the screen, as if wanting it to work automatically. It was the _fifth _day, and they still couldn't find Dick. Even in these few five years, Dick had made the Manor warmer and brighter, now that he was missing, the huge manison felt dark, cold and empty.

The English Butler, once again, mysteriously appeared behind Bruce. "Master Bruce, I may suggest not starving yourself for the matter." he commented.

"Alfred, I'm pretty sure I drank something a while ago... " Bruce replied back.

"You don't mean that miniature cup you drank a day ago, now do you?" he asked. "Master Bruce, I believe Master Richard would rather see you alive when he comes back."

"When he does com-"

"He will." Alfred assured. "He always does." Alfred placed something on the /place between the keyboard, and left.

Bruce wasn't sure why, but for whatever reason, Alfred was the one who always knew the right thing to say.

Bruce stared at what Alfred left for him, to find out it was hot chocolate. Steam was rising from the warm beverge, and it gave bruce another though.

A memmory to be more precise. Bruce closed his eyes and let himself remember...

_Bruce tried to sit up as Dick enterd the medical bay. He had had a tough fight with Clayface, and even though the result was victory, a few consequences were about three broken ribs, a displaced shoulder, and major wounds to the chest and a twisted ankle._

_The twelve year old Boy Wonder grabbed a chair, and without hesistation sat beside his foster father._

_Guilt flared in his azure eyes, as he said "I'm sorry..."_

_Bruce was startled. What did Dick have to feel sorry about? "What for, Dickie-bird?" he asked gently._

_"For this." he said gesturing to Bruce._

_"This wasn't your fault, Dickie, I'll be fine."_

_"No!" the twelve year old replied at once. "This IS my fault."_

_"And why do you think so?" he asked gently._

_"Because I'm Robin!" he told him._

_"Well... Then can I say it's not your fault because I'm Batman?" he said, a hint of sarcasam clear in his voice._

_"No. Not like that." Dick said, tears swelling up in his eyes. "I'm Robin, and your Batman. We're supposed to be there for each other. But I wasn't there when you needed me!" he basically yelled._

_Now, Bruce understood. "Dickie, it wasn't your fault, you couldn't have-"_

_"Yes, it IS my fault Bruce, I ALWAYS get the chance to do something, but then I bail it off. I let you down... J-just like-like them." he said, as the first tear ran down his cheek._

_"Sh.. It's ok Dickie. I won't be going anywhere. I promise."_

_"They promised too..." he said, as he began erupting into silent sobs._

_Bruce pulled himself into a sitting position. He didn't care how it hurt. He didn't care how it stung. He sat up, and pulled his son into a hug._

_"That's because they didn't have a Robin like mine." he whispered softly._

_Of course, the English Butler chose this momment to appear from no where in particular, holding a tray._

_Two cups of a warm beverage were lowerd to the Dynamic Duo._

_"May I suggest some Hot Chocolate, Young Maters?"_

Now _Bruce _was the one feeling guilty. All this time... he didn't realise that Dick was right.

But instead, it was he other way around. Bruce was Batman, and Dick was Robin. They were supposed to be there for each other. But where was Bruce when Dick was abducted? Where was he when _Dick _needed _him? _This was all his fault...Now, if Dick wasn't back because of... some hendrance... he would have no one to blame but himself.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Break.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Are-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Awesome**

Dick, with great difficulty, opened his masked eyes, as he though they were. He was met by, his great companian, Wilson, who was (Darn it!) playing with the blade again!

_"A Hundred years already, Sleeping Beauty?" he asked. Dick didn't answers. "Givin' up _already, huh?" he asked in a care free voice.

Hatred for the man grew in Dick's eyes and he was scarily close to developing heat vision. How could Wilson be so evil? And so selfish? To the extent of doing... all THIS just to force someone to be with him. It just wasn't fair that he was Selena's dad, she didn't deserve father like HIM. But there was nothing at hand right now...

**I SORT OF GOT TIRED OF MAKING BREAK LINES SO I DECIDED THAT THIS WILL JUST HAVE TO DO INSTEAD OF A TERRIBILY LONG BREAKLINE**

"Ashley, I don't want you to do this." Jenna said, a concerned tone hinting her voice.

"Mommy, I have to. He promised. He has to keep that promise." Ashley told her, tears swelling up in her eyes.

"But... I understand sweetie, but I don't want you being hurt... again." Jenna said, her voice filled with pained memmories.

"I won't be hurt." she assured. "The team will be with me. YOU will be with me. We'll be ready this time." she said, sounding a lot odler than a nine year old.

Jenna sighed. "Then... promise me... That you'll watch out for Wilson. The years have changed him, Ashley."

**AS I HAD MENTIONED BEFORE, I AM SICK OF MAKING BREAKLINES AND THIS IS WHY I AM TYPING RANDOM STUFF INSTEAD**

"Y'know Doc? I think you should consider my idea." Wilson demanded, as he carelessly leaned against the walls of the security room.

"No." Dr. Stilton Ward demanded. "He can not know of the information we ha learned." he said sternly.

"What use would it be to him if he did know!" Wilson argued. "Besides that, it gives us new material to use of him, Doc." He protested.

"Wilson, I suggest you stop calling me that, and no, he can not know, for the last time."

"But why!" Wilson argued furthur. He was NOT having his genius idea rejected.

"Because if he did know, that may give him a rcok to cling on, in other words, he would be much more less careful about things, he may considerablly lose stress, and I know yo think it doesn't make sense, but that won't get us any closer to breaking him." he explained.

"Your idea was productice, Lawrence. But it can not be used. At least not now." the Doctor explained.

Wilson shrugged. It wasn't HIS fault if that Doctor couldmummble ununderstandable things when a good plan was introduced to him, and he wasn't going to bother arguing furthur. He was just another employee after all, he was going to get what was his and then everything would be fine. For him.

**A/N: There ya go! And I used ur idea, THEIMAGINATIVEFOX, hope u liked the way I displayed it.**

**Amri: Aw... No YOU-KNOW-WHAT part?**

**Ambie: I couldn't get myself to write that part well.**

**Subi: Tormenting someone can be hard.**

**Ambie: Yep,It can.**

**Robin: This is SO CONFUSING. What exactly doesn't Cadmus wan't me to know?**

**Ambie: I don't know... Ok I'm wiriting this I DO know, but I can't tell you.**

**Amri: I'll tell U! Cadmus knows -**

**Ambie: *Throws pillow on her face* Shut up! You just want to ruin this 'cuz I didn't use the y-k-w-part yet!**

**Amri: Exactly.**

**Ambie: Just... Don't tell him, ok?"**

**Amri: *shrug* deal!**


	22. Hopes and Chances

**A/N: Yolo! I couldn't stop myself from updating! It's so fun to play with your own world! **

**Ambie: Um... Amri?**

**Amri: Yeah...?**

**Ambie: You guys remember what I said about these being the last few chapters?**

**Amri: Uh.. Huh..?**

**Ambie: *nervous cackle* turns out it'd take a few more...**

**Mailbox**

**Mary Allen: Hi! It's nice to know you made an account b'cause of me. I'd love to read your story. Besides that, don't worry, It wasn't offensive of anything.**

**DCSuperherosForever: COINSCIDENCE! God Job.**

**Varishi: You never fail to make me smile, now, do you Vari?**

**Guest: Thanks for reading then! Really appreciated.**

**Gues Who: This is seriously getting on my nerves. So... you know me in real life, right? Are u my family friend or a school buddy? AA, fourteen years, knows where I live... BEATS ME!**

Besides the unfairness of it, Dick felt a little uneasy. Uneasy about what you ask? About everything. Despite the deep discomfort in his condition, he also felt held down. He didn't like it.

Dick was the free type. He never liked to be held down. The name Robin didn't come from nowhere.

He liked freedom. He couldn't stand being held up like this. Defying gravity, feeling the air rush through your hair as the adrenaline flowed through your viens. That's how he liked it.

But not only was he held up, but also alone. Robins don't like lonliness.

It wasn't that he was enjoying self-pity or anything, but there was nothing really better to think about. If you ask him, he'd say he was just trying to think positive, but for the record, he's trying to think of least negative. There was nothing else better to think about.

He definitely wouldn't like to think about how Selena was doing. One, because he didn't know for sure, weather Cadmus had her yet or not, after all, maybe that's why they're really keeping their guard up now. And two, maybe she never found his friends, and she's alone somewhere now.

He tried to dismiss he thoughts from his mind, he really did. But his system wouldn't co-opearte with him.

Besides the physical toture, there was the literal toture, where Wilson would keep blabbing about Selena EVERYTIME he was sent to guard Dick, and he kept looking him straight in the eye, as if wanting to see through the domino mask or something. He would talk and talk, and Dick would be too exhausted to answer him. Not that he would answer if he wasn't tired or anything of that sort...

Other than talking about Selena, Wilson would give him wicked smiles sometimes, and talk about FAMILY, which confused Dick a good lot. He was trying to making him _jealous,_ he guessed. By talking about family. But how, and why? Its not like... NAH.

But what creeped Dick out most of all, was that Wilson seemed so CONFIDENT that Dick wouldn't be going anywhere soon.

Sometimes, he would even mummble some stuff about people hoping for people that would never come because of...certain matters. What certain matters? Dick would never know. But all he knew was that he was supposed to get out of here. Quick.

Unfortunately, it isn't easy thinking of some kind of escape strategy while Wilson was babbling about Selena. Again.

"And then, I told her the tooth-fairy would come at night and take her tooth." Wilson Daniel Aphron Lawrence (I wanted to add the full name, just in case) said, smiling fondly.

At times like this, Dick almost felt sympathetic towards him. Almost.

Most of the time, the only thing you'd seen in Wilson, was that evil tug on his face. The need to accomplish something, and the will power, to do anything at all to accomplish that thing. But on the other hand, you'd see a father, who wanted to see his daugther. A man in despair, who has lost everything he'd ever owned, and only wanted family.

It reminded Dick of something. It reminded Dick of himself. He rememberd when his family fell to their deaths before his eyes. He remembered staying frozen on the platform, streching out his hand hopelessly, as he watched them fall. He was just a child. A nine year old, completely broken, child who had just lost his parents.

But beneath all the distress and despair, beneath all the tears and hopelessness, was his dark side. His dark side that was, and still _is _thirsty for revenge. The feeling that pushed him forward, and told him that there was nothing more other than watching the man who murderd his parents face the same fate as his family satisify him.

But the only difference between them, was that Dick learnt to control his dark side. He had learnt to hide his hideous nature and urge for revenge, and put on a smile. He didn't do it alone, though. Bruce had helped. Alfred had hepled. Wally and Roy had helped. The League _and _the Young Justice helped too. They all helped him hide his Dark side. They gave him another family. Another chance.

Wilson deserved another chance too. But his case was a whole different scenario. It almost seemed too late. Almost.

His dark side took over, almost consuming the only part of good inside him. Still, almost. Maybe.. Maybe if Wilson could be helped... Just maybe.. Life would go back on track?

Dick thought about this as Wilson continued with his therapy.

Maybe... Not determined... Not accessed.

But there was still hope.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Half way to Florida, Superman pressed his comm link. He had to tell Bruce. This was... dangerous. No wonder Cadmus had picked Exas Tramunis. That company, was provided the best science labs. It was working on some kind of nucler science, but the goverment refused to fund them, so to save whatever else they had, they were forced to sell the company. Some rich guy called... Syren World or ... Sinshen Wyred or... Silken Worm... something like that... came up and bought the entire company. That needed some serious cash, and if he were rich, then the entire world would recognize him, but no one did.

Mr. Silken Worm just came up with a few million dollars, and bought the place up.

Only then, had it occured to Clark, that Mr. Silken Worm, or whatever, was a Cadmus employee. He must have acted like some rich person who was interested in opening up a Diary factory or whatever, and bought the place so they could build a Cadmus lab underneath it.

This also explains why even though millions were spend on the company, all the employees were suddenly fired, and the it was shut down since then. Everything made sense now. They were peicing up the puzzle.

"Hello, Bruce?"

A grunt.

"Hello to you too..." Clark said.

"Speak up, Kent. I'm in no joking mode."

"Uh.. huh. Yeah.. so.. about that little visit to Texas." He said, voice growing a bit tensed.

"You found anything?" Bruce said, hopefully.

"Um...No. And yes."

"What do you mean?"

"They're not at Texas."

A soft growl. "Where. Are. They. Then?"

"Tramunis." Clark said without hesitation.

"..."

"..."

"So... I'll let you think about it for a while." Clark told him.

Sure, he wasn't the parental kind or anything, but he figured his friend was hurt.

"..."

Ok... he's really hurt. AND he hung up.

Clark sighed, as he flew by the Pacific Ocean. "Common stuff." he muttered.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bruce slammed his face on the keyboard. Tramunis? Exas Tramunis!

The company that used to be the third most powerful nuclear science resource on Earth? Dick was there?

How didn't they figure that out before? From the momment that company was bought and never used...

He was the World's Greatest Detective! How could he let this happen? He should have searched deeper into that case, but he ignored it. Just like he ignored everything else...

But right now, he had two things in mind.

One : Go find Dick. Rescue him. Save him. Take him back home where he is safe. Away from Cadmu and anything else that could hurt him.

And of course, number two : Get revenge on all of the Cadmus emplyees. Pain. Show them pain in the most slow and totourus way, and dare them to lay a finger on his son ever again.

That was certainly his to-do list for the day.

Believe me, there was nothing Bruce wanted to do more than going out there alone and getting Dick back THIS MOMMENT.

But he woudln't underestimate Cadmus ever again. Not after the past five and the half days. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed their help.

The League, and the team. Just for...back up. Just because he didn't want to take risks having another wrong choice.

So, yea, he'll let them help, but on one condition. Punishment and enteral toture on HIM.

Stupid no-kill legacy...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wally, had somehow, for the third time, convinced his uncle, Barry, to let him miss school again.

You'd think he was spoiling him, but how would you feel about boring social science lectures while your best friend is being totured somewhere in a distance?

Summary = You won't feel whelmed, as Dick would say.

Unfortunately, the rest of the team we'rent as lucky as him. Artemis' mom forced her to go and said she was staying back home for too long. Artemis, of course, didn't really listen to her, and came anyways.

However, M'gann has been forced by her uncle to go to school for the day. Wally didn't really know why, but he had heard J'onn speak about something having to do with 'negative emtion relief' or whaever.

Connor, had offered to go wih M'gann to keep her up and help her if she did have any 'negative emtions' .

So.. right now, the only inhabitants of Mount Justice were Jenna, Selena, Wally, and Artemis.

Of course, Artemis had her own way of releasing 'negative emotion', in other words, practicing.

Or rather more preciesly, giving a few dummys the worst days of their dummy lives. Oh, have I forgot to mention they almost ran out of bandages, thanks to that?

Kaldur on the other hand, was mediating next to the beach. He had told Wally that "The ocean is calming, and refreshing." And all that.

So.. Wally, Selena and Jenna were the only ones sitting inside there, and pitiying themselves for loss.

Wally sighed, wishing nothing more than to just run around the world in hopeless, endless, circles, in the mere hope of bumping into some Cadmus lab on the run. Unfortunately, that wouldn't work.

The red-head admired the red walls of his room for a second, before he heard a loud _CRACK. _Wally was startled and nearly jumped out of bed.

The sound was coming from the living room... Ok, that is definitely not Artemis hitting a dummy.

Wally rushed out towards the living room, to see a very guilty and terrified somehow, Selena standing beside a broken vase.

The speedster quickly rushed towards the nine year old, and looked at the scattered peices.

"Are you ok?" He finally asked. Selena hesitated, but then nodded.

"How did this happen?" The speedtser said, trying to keep his voice as smooth as possible to relax the little girl.

"I-I-I don't know. I just.." She started, as she trembeled.

"It's ok." Wally told her. "Keep far from glass, ok?" Selena nodded.

Not momments later, Jenette came rushing in."

"Oh, dear." She mummbled. "Are you ok,darling?" She asked. Selena nodded.

"Darling, be careful." Jenna told her. The older woman kissed the girl on her forehead and then left, heading toward the room she was offered. What she was going to do there, nobody knew.

"Wally?" Selena asked, in a small, weak voice.

Wally turned over to look at the little brunette.

"Wally. I-I-I'm... something... I don't know.."

"It's ok, it's ok!" Wally assured her. He didn't was Selena to feel guilty.

"But Wally... I-I think that some-" She said, hesitating between every word and another.

"It's OK Sel." He reassured. "Gee, it's not like you broke Alfred's vase or something." he shuddered. "That," He declared, "Is SO not ok."

Selena pulled a smile over her face. But just a small one. Wally always knew the right thing to say.

"I gotta clean up this mess." Wally pointed out.

"Be right back, watch out for the glass!" he said, as he ran to the kitchen.

Selena was left alone in the huge living room. She felt concerned and terrified. Had she just...

Well she had tried to tell Wally, and he said it was ok. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, and she certainly knew Wally wasn't refering to what she had hoped, but... it may have been nothing. A trick of the light. Her imagination.

Ghosts don't exist. Dinosours didn't exist. THAT, didn't exist.

Hopefully.

**A/N: This chapter somehow really satisfys me. It sorta is my best chapter for a while. I guess. I just put so much emotion into it in here.**

**Amri: *rolls eyes* Go on Mrs. Dramatic.**

**Ambie: Okay! I get it.. You want the y-k-w part, but it isn't easy to make, you know!**

**Amri: What ever...**

**Robin: So now you're making me Wilson's therapist?**

**Ambie: What?! It makes sense! Sorta...**

**Dr. S.W : (Have you guessed who he is?) And may I ask, who is this Dr. Silkin Worm?**

**Ambie: *Nervous cackle* Your... relative from far..?**

**Dr. S.W: Oh. For a second there I thought you refered to me.**

**Amri: Doofus.**

**Dr. S.W : What did you just state here, Young Lady?**

**Amri: No, no, no nothing! It meant Ambie. honest!**

**Ambie: Hey! Doofus yourself, I'm done with that word.**

**Micheal Jackson: I'd go for duffer rather than doofus.**

**Robin: *raises eyebrow mysteriously* Where did you come from?**

**Ambie: Exactly! Why're you here Micheal?**

**Micheal Jackson: Good question...**


	23. Once Again

**A/N: Sup yo! So.. I decided to try writing more. Because... I WANT TO!**

**Ok, before I could write anything else, I'd like to thank a special friend of mine, Varishi, for something incredibly nice she's done for me. Varishi has been my friend for a while now, and gave me any cool advices, and also was very patient and tolerant of my questions.**

**Give it up for Vari! I encourage you all to go read her amazing stories, she's written four Young Justice fics, and one Full Alchemist fic, so go ahead, and please read, it's worth a while for someone as nice as Varishi, once again let's applaud Varishi! *Hands over Nobel prize for awesomeness***

**Guess Who: I'm sorry, I know we already went over the 'you're-not-amri' thing, but I can't help but feel suspicious. Well mostly, because amri guessed your riddle and the first two letters are 'am', besides the fact that you two always review at the same time, and I know you said you're a guy, and fourteen years old, but don't blame me for being suspicious, I'm just doing back up so that if it turns out that you ARE Amri, then you don't get to tell me 'I got you!' or 'in yo face!' or something mocking. *Shrug* just taking precautions.**

**Amri: . .**

**On to my story :3!**

Wilson looked at Dick, straight in the eye. He was still pretty mad that Dr. Stilton wasn't taking his idea for granted. He thought it was a simple, obvious, and completely useful idea, Doc was just being paranoid.

Well...Plan B wasn't that bad either though...

Wilson smiled his wicked smile at Dick again. He knew that Doc told him not to tell Dick about what they know, but he won't guess if Wilson has a little fun, right?

"You just keep getting quieter." Wilson pointed out.

Dick narrowed his eyes. What did Wilson want now? Wasn't it enough already?

"Quite, again." Wilson said, smiling wickedly.

Dick's anger grew. He was _not _in the mood to talk. Especially not with Wilson. Never had he wished as mush in his life that Bruce and the team would come and bust everyone's heads off.

"Kid, you better talk." He warned.

Dick couldn't help it. He was just so annoyed by Wilson now. "I'd talk to anyone but you." Dick growled silently.

Wilson smiled. It was working. "Who?" He asked, as if it wasn't obvious. "Who else do you have?" He repeated.

Dick stared at him. He clearly knew this wouldn't end well. Wilson was leading him up to something he wouldn't like. But...what? "You know who very well." He replied, trying to keep his voice as calm as he could.

"Who?" Repeated Wilson, his smile growing wider. "Who, Batman? The Junior Justice League?"

Dick glared at Wilson heatedly. Maybe his thoughts that the man had good in him still left were in vain. He was almost pure evil. Almost.

"Guess again." He said. Wilson leaned a little forward to Dick, so that he could directly be facing the teen. He narrowed his eyes, and his wicked smile turned into a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Dick asked him. This was no good, he knew it.

"How do you know it?" Wilson questioned. "How do you know they're even alive? How do you know they even won the battle against Cadmus at Washington?" Wilson frowned, and looked at Dick for a reaction.

Dick froze still. He slightly shook his head in hesitation. "They won. I-I know they did." He stated in hesitation.

They were the _League and the Team _plus, a homicidal Batman. They had to win. Sure, he had seen what Cadmus could do, but he also saw what the League and team could achieve. He trusted them. They surely won. They _have _to.

Wilson smiled at Dick's doubtful reply. "Well they're dead. Too bad for you." Wilson told him, getting out easy-breezy, as if it didn't even matter.

Dick's face froze in horror. This couldn't be real! Wilson was just playing with his was just trying to make Dick doubt himself. It wasn't true. Cadmus was just using some new sort of mental torture on him. Right?

"N-no!" Dick protested. "How do I know you're not lying to me?" He asked in a doubtful tone.

"Oh? You want proof? I've got plenty." Wilson told him.

"Starting with..." Wilson dug in his huge pocket and pulled out a sheet of fabric.

"This," He said, "Is all that is left."

Wilson threw the blue piece of fabric on the floor. The fabric looked horribly familiar to... Superman's outfit?

Still, Dick relaxed a bit. They were _not _fooling him with that piece of fabric.

"Oh, and of course, proof number two." Wilson didn't miss Dick's feature flinching a bit.

The blond man walked out of the glass case and toward the control panel. He pressed a few buttons, and frowned as he searched thoroughly for something.

Finally, his features softened, and he pressed a single button.

A holographic screen appeared in front of the glass case.

It seemed to be... a battle scene. Maybe when Dick was knocked out... No, he wouldn't think like that. It was all fake... Just... fake.

War was frantic. The Young Justice and half the JLA were in a tough condition. They were out numbered by several genomorphs and employees with rifles, tazers, and several other weapons. The employees each had G-gnomes on their shoulders.

An employee, perhaps, somehow managed to get a collar, like the on they use in Belle Rev, around Black Canary's throat. Before she could do anything about it, she was electrocuted. Black Canary still fought the shock, but continuous shocking for about eight minutes serve well, and she was out soon.

Superman was in a horrible condition. Clearly, most of his teammates were a bit too busy to notice the kryptonite beside him. He was out, too, but not before a struggle to kick the dangerous jewel away. Besides him, was Connor, suffering the same fate.

Wonder Woman was fighting alongside Batman, who was doing a pretty good job, for the fact.

The Young Justice were in even worst condition.

M'gann's powers have been blocked by a G-gnome, after it has messed up with her mind, and Martian Manhunter has rushed to her aid.

Aqualad was frantically fighting fire with water, making effective barriers and clever maneuvers, but even though electricity could flow through water, Aqualad isn't exactly invincible towards it. Especially in the form of tazers.

But worse than Miss Martian,was Artemis's condition. A guy managed to shoot her in the arm, and what's an archer without hands? Wally was trying to help with the blood loss, but to Dick's horror was shot as well. The Flash rushed then, to help the two teenagers, before being thrown away by a genomorph, probably breaking a rib or two.

Green Arrow ans Red Arrow were doing something Dick thought they would never do; they were getting along. Unfortunately, their Arrows bounced uselessly off the genomrphs.

Roy successfully knocked off two G-gnomes, while Ollie aimed at the employees. The two seemed to be doing fine, but Dick noticed a few genomorphs closing behind the unsuspecting archers

But the worst scene that he had to watch, was one that he always feared.

Batman and Wonder Women were ahead of the rest. They were doing a particularly good job, until...

An employee strapped Wonder Women's right ankle with some sort of lasso. Batman used a bat-a-rang to free his teammate.

This, apparently gave the employees and genomorphs more time to surround them.

The two were back to back, ready to face what they had to; but they were outnumbered, and none of their teammates could help now.

But then, Dick watched in horror as an employee _shot _Batman. _Shot _his father figure. In the shoulder. Bruce was losing blood fast, and Wonder Women was desperately trying to help, unable to fly away from her teammate.

Batman still fought his wound, though, and tried to keep up fighting. A genomorph picket Wonder Women, and threw hers away. Bruce was alone.

Batman seemed to be losing balance, but kept on moving. The Batman dodged another bullet aimed at him, and tried his best to dodge the rain of bullets that was coming toward him. Unfortunately, the bullet wound didn't help much, and he was shot again, this time straight in the _chest._

The holographic screen was slowly fading away, and the last thing Dick saw was Bruce falling to the floor, and the genomorphs closing by.

Wilson looked up at Dick with his usual smile. Although, his smile was a little... different. Strange, in fact.

Dick stared in horror at what was supposed to be his teams fate. He tried his best- in vain- not to let his tears fall. He turned his exhausted face away,trying not to show his expressions.

Hiding his emotions wasn't clearly working. No matter how hard he tried to stop the tears, they fell down.

He watched his family die. Again.

"N-no." He said, in barely a whisper. "It's a lie. It's not true. Y-you just made this u-up." He said, his voice shaking.

"Yeah, right." Wilson said. This time though, he didn't say it in his deep mocking tone. It sounded... different. "Keep telling that to yourself, kid."

Wilson's face seemed to be in a thoughtful expression and then, he said, "The Martian's were beheaded, and the two Supers were just exposed to Kryptonite until it did its job. Black Canary and the the Flash were killed by genomorphs, while the Lady Green Arrow and Flash Jr. were shot, and died of blood loss. Green Arrow and Speedy were suffocated by genomorphs, and oh Aquaman two was just... dehydrated or something." He related, making things a lot worse.

Dick flinched at the thought of all that. This couldn't be true? Right? This was all just a trick, right?

This couldn't be happening. His team... his family... Bruce.. They all died. They all died because they were trying to save him...

It was all his fault. If only he wasn't captured.. if only...

Dick failed to stop another tear when he realized something.

Did it matter anymore? This hero business? Or even working for Cadmus, did it all matter?

He lost his second family, there was no one let for him at present. Did anything matter anymore, in fact?

Was life worth living any more? Was there any point in living...?

He didn't think so. Not now.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Batman broke the news upon the team, they couldn't be any happier. They knew where those freaks were, and now they were going to get them back. They were going to pay, and very dearly so.

But the most eager to get quick with this mission, were Selena, Wally, and of course, Bruce.

Half the entire Justice League was attending, and Batman made very clear orders that they each had half an hour to pack up all their weapons and gear before they set out to Florida.

But the only thing that made them late, was the fact that the Dark Knight wouldn't allow Selena to accompany them.

The little girl protested and refused to be left alone, although she hesitated a bit.

In the end, Bruce agreed, on _one _condition. That Wally should be with her at all times. He supposed she should get some credit since her father worked at Cadmus, or maybe he just wasn't in the mood for arguing and he wanted to go get Dick quickly.

Wally was a bit disappointed since he wanted to be the first one to go see Dick, but so did Selena.

He thought that maybe he could look after her _and _try to find Dick, if such a deed is possible.

The team were all gathered up, and they were waiting for the League, who were apparently showing up with upgraded weapons, or old ones that looked pretty new.

The Leaguers that showed up were Black Canary, Wonder Women, Green Arrow, The Flash, and Superman.

Surprisingly, Roy arrived shortly after that, and claimed himself part of the mission by just walking in and glaring at everyone.

There was one thing on all of their minds though;

They were going to get Robin back.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Doc, I want you to consider my idea once again." Wilson demanded.

"Wilson, how many times should I say, no."

"But I went with _your _plan, go with mine."

"Wilson, I can not let him know that we have learnt-" Dr. Stilton Ward sighed

"Fine. But later on, after we make sure he is over depressed."

Wilson smirked. "It's a deal then, Doc."

"Do not call me that."

**A/N: The y-k-w-part, in other words, the mental torture part didn't satisify me much, but I hope it was good enought. I've been waiting to do this part since forever.**

**Amri: FINALLY!**

**Ambie:You happy now?**

**Amri: Del-lighted!**

**Ambie: Wha eva..**

**Greg Heffley: Yeah, What ever.**

**Amri: Greg? What are you doing here?**

**Greg Heffley: Me and Rowley had a fight so I'm searching for new friends.**

**Amri: You're in the wrong place then.**

**Rowley Jefferson: I got an autograph from Joshie!**

**Ambie: Guys, get out of my fic and back into Greg's iary, please?**

**Amri: Yeah, no wimpy kids allowed.**

**Greg Heffely: Just because it's the name of the book, doesn't mean I'm wimpy!**

**Amri: Oh, so you're Mr. Muscle now?**

**Ambie: STOP IT!**

**Danny Fenton: You're pissing her off.**

**Ambie: GO BACK TO YOUR FREAKING CARTOON DANIEL!**

**Danny Fenton: It's Danny**

**Ambie: WHATEVER JUST GO!**


	24. Burning Fire, Avenging Flames

**A/N: Two hours and I'll have a baby sister! I wrote two chapters this week 'cause I won't be writing until about mid June because of the fact that I have exams, and the I'll probably be helping mom with my new baby sister that's coming today :D!**

Never ever had the Bio-ship been so full before.

Usually, the Bio-ship wouldn't usually contain more than six people, seven at most, but today there were _eleven_

Of course, the five members of the team, in addition to Black Canary, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter and Superman, (who by the way found it quite pointless to go back when he was half-way to Florida, but decided not to defy Bruce's orders), Selena and Jenna, who wasn't so keen on going, but decided she needed to.

Most of them could have used their own means of communication is it wasn't for Batman rushing them and telling them to hurry up.

The Flash decided to just use his already available and faster means of transportaion- his feet. Wally would have done the same if it wasn't for his job of watching on Selena.

Batman was _always _ready with _his _gadgets, was using the Batjet.

Well, he was the only passanger riding in the Batjet because one; there were only two seats, and two; the second seat was for Robin, and the had the wierd feeling that no one should go near it.

They all agreed to meet up somewhere near E.T so that their cover wouldn't be blown somehow.

When they all arrived, they started laying out plans. Correction, _Batman _was laying out the plan.

"Martian Manhnter, Superman, Wonder Woman, and I, will go ahed of you and try to hack through the security system. The Flash and Black Canary, stay at the gates for backup. Team, you will help The Flash and Black Canary when needed." Saying so, the League members went to do their respective jobs, and soon, only the Team, Selena, and Black Canary and Flash could be seen. Jenna had been waiting at the Bio-ship, her protests rejected.

"This is so unfair!" Wally yelled, voicing the team's thought. They all stared at the speedster.

"What?" He asked with frustration. "It's true! Robin is our _friend. _Does Batman think we could all just stand there and do nothing?"He questioned them.

"Kid, taht is true, but Batma-" Aqualad started.

"No." Artemis interupted. "I can't believe I'm saying it, but Kid Flash is right. Robin is _our _teammate, and we should be able to help rescue him too. We can't just be pushed aside like that."

"I think Artemis and Kid Flash are right." Miss Martisn stated softly.

"I-I want to go save Robin." Selena blurted out from behind Wally.

"Step aboard or step aside."Superboy agreed.

Kaldur sighed. Was it just so hard for them to follow the orders? On the other hand, they had to save Robin too, right?

Coinsidence day two happened, when suddenly there was a massive attack and the Flash and Black C. had to rush and help their teammates battle.

It wasn't that long before the Young Justice was actually needed by the League.

They all rushed into the top building of Exas Tramunis, to be met by numerous Cadmus employees. There were no genomorphs though, Cadmus must have thought that it would look too suspicious is someone happened to notice a shadow of a gigantic monster coming from E.T.

The Young Justice and Justice League were fighting pretty well, on the exception of Wally, who stood back a bit so that Selena would be safer behind him.

"W- I mean, Kid Flash, aren't we going to save Robin?" She asked in a small, barely hear, whisper from behind the speedster, who kicked the second employee that managed to get at the back.

Wally frowned. He _wanted _to go save Dick. He really did. But no one even seemed to get through to the elevator yet because they were so caught up in the fight.

Maybe Wally and Selena could? Wally could travel at almost sound speed, and with Selena on his back, and his stealth mode outfit, maybe he could manage to pass through the guards and emplyees without being seen, and then manage to get to Dick?

That could work, it was reckless, and risky, but there were chance.

"Yes." He said with a bright smile. "We are going to save Robin, get on my back, quick!" He whispered to her.

With life returning to her eye, and her feature burning with excitment, Selena jumped on Wally's lowered back, and he stood up, carrying her piggy-back style.

The speedster gave a deep sigh, before pressing the Flash sign in the middle of his chest, and watching the red and yellow morph raven black.

"Hold on tight, and keep quite." Wally instructed. Selena nodded, and squeezed her arms around Wally's neck.

Wally ran like there was no tomorrow, and quickly zoomed by the numerous Cadmus employees in the dark rooms of E.T, managing to kick a few of the guards away in the process.

Selena was half stunted, half excited, as she felt the cold air brush her brown hair. Any other kid would scream their heads out as if they were on a roller coaster, but she knew better not to alert anyone.

You wouldn't _really _say that Wally's cover wasn't blown, or that he wasn't noticed, but he _did _manage to get to an elevator.

Unfortunately, the moment that happened, they were surrounded. Wally quickly pressed on the 'recall' button, and waited for the elevator, because for high-tech, crazy science, that thing was pretty _slow._

"It's Subject YS3!" Yelled one guard. Wally could've sworn he felt Selena shake, and his proteciveness was kicking in.

He managed to get a few guards down until the elevator was recalled, and entered as soon as he could, pressing what looked like the ground floor button to him.

The door closed as four employees tried hopelessly to catch up.

Wally took deap breaths. He was realy exhausted. Selena on the other hand, sounded scared of the employees.

If such a small stay at Cadmus shaked Selena all that much, then Wally didn't want to know how Dick was.

The elevator arrived at the 'ground floor' more quicker than it recalled, which sort of confused Wally, but logic was his least concern now.

The speedster arrived in a totally different scene. Up there at E.T, it was normal. Just a bunch of empty cupboards with beakers and testtubes, and empty bottles of different chemicals, plus, dusty desks and a few broken test-tube holders. But here, was different.

The background, in fact, was deep blue, with stuff that looked like security camera popping up the corners. There were several door on the sides of each room, each labelled different names of Subjects, like; Subject RK.W, and Subject K2, and stuff like that. Honestly, it was pretty cliche of Cadmus.

The last time they were at Cadmus, it was all wierd with a bulgy green and deep pink-fleshy kind of interior that looked pretty discomforting and disturbing. But Lab 12 was... different.

Selena's eyes were gazing at everydoor, as Wally tried to walk slowly but at the same time tried to blend in with the shadows, as Robin had once taught him to.

"That's where he is!" Selena said, barely remembering to keep her voice in a whisper.

Wally's eyes fluttered towards the door that Selena was looking at. It read, 'Subject YS2'.

Wally clenched his fists. _Nobody _calls Dick a subject.

"Are you ready?" He asked her, carefully. Selena didn't hesitate once before nodding.

Wally's hand drifted to the handle. He slowly pulled it down, trying to avoid making noise. The door didn't open though. Instead, a holographic screen appeard, along with a strange pad-like thing, that had a needle sticking out of somewhere.

"D.N.A determination needed." The computer-like holograph announced.

Wally pursed his lips. Cadmus _seriously _couldn't find another way to open doors without D.N.A acess? Worse still, _ blood _D.N.A acess. There was no way they were getting in. Unless..

Selena stared at the needle. "I-I think I can do it." She announced. Wally stared at her understandingly.

The little brunette reached her finger out, and flinched as she contacted the sharp needle, and blood started oozing down on to that oad, which immediatly glowed red.

"Wilson Daniel Aprhon Lawrence. Acess; granted." It announced.

Selena winced a bit at her father's name. She hoped she wouldn't be seeing him anytime soon.

Wally sighed, and tried opening the door again. This time, it swung open.

Before entering, Wally put Selena down on the floor, but immediatley regretted walking into the room once he saw who was inside.

Inside of a glass case-like thing, was Dick.

He looked exhausted, and was quite clearly unconsious. Even from far, Selena and Wally didn't miss the clear stiches on his legs. His face looked awfully pale, but red at the same time. And were those tear tracks on his face?

Still, there was something odd about Dick, someting different. Wally didn't have time to think about that now, though.

He rushed up on to the control panel, Selena closly behind him, and starting pressing buttons carefully. He didn't really know how that would help, but when a button made the entire not-so-solid-anymore glass case disappear much to Wallys surprise, but less to his care, he rushed off towards Dick, trying to untie his chains.

"Hang on, Dick." He whispered, as he tried to untie the chains off. Wally sucessfully untied the complicated knots in under five minutes.

As if one cue, Dick opened his eyes.

As I said, there was something odd about Dick's look. Wally never noticed it before, but when two terror filled blue eyes fluttered at him, it was only then that he noticed;

"D-Dick!" He gasped out. "Y-you're not wearing you mask..." He completed with a whisper.

Dick seemed a bit surprised at first, but then his terror took over, and his eyes began to fill with tears.

"Please.." He muttered. "Please... don't." He begged.

Wally stared at Dick in utter confusion. "What? What do you mean...?"

Dick flinched. "You're not real..."he whispered. "Y-you're dead."..."Please.. don't show me this.."

Dick's tears were threathening to fall once again. Why? This must have been the worst torture technique yet... Wasn't it painful enough his friend were dead? Now they were going to torture him by making him think they actually came to see him?

Wally's and Selena's eyes widened in horror. What did he mean? They were alive... They were _here!_

"No.. Dick.. I-I promise you, I'm very alive, I'm right _here!" _Wally said, shaking Dick now.

"But.." Dick sounded hesitant. "They... they killed you.. I saw it." He said, pain filling his eyes. "You _died _because of _me. You all did."_

"Dick... listen, I promise you, I'm alive. Everyone is. Infact, they're all kicking some butt right now. Do you trust me?" Wally aked, his voice filling with concern.

Dick hesitated. He nodded very slowly then.

"Then believe I'm alive." Wally told him.

Dick relaxed a bit, and then nodded again, silently.

"Come on, I'mm help you up." Wally tooked Dick's right arm, and swung it over his shoulder. He helped the un balanced Dick get up, although he was very dizzy. Selena looked concerned. She walked slowly behid the two, trying not to think of all the things that could have happened to her if Dick hadn't saved her from Cadmus at Washington.

Before the trio could make it to the door, a horriblly familiar face to Selena.

A blonde man, holding a rifle in his hand, and a blade strapped to a rope that was tied around his waist. He had glimmering blue eyes, that had a wicked gleam in them.

"Ashley." He said in a soft, calm and deep voice, that sounded anything but good.

Selena was shaking, and Dick, althoug exhausted, frowned in concern, while Wally stood still, glaring at Wilson.

"Dude, and Artemis calls _me _a Baywatch." He stated.

"Well this Baywatch can do things." Wilson told him, his eyes still fixe don the trembling little girl.

Dick tried to move away from Wally, which he did. He, although in a very un balanced way, wrapped a protective arm around Selena, and tried to take her farer from Wilson.

Wally was having a glaring match with Wilson.

"Well.. I was hoping I could use my idea before your little hero aquad arrived, Richard, but luck isn't with me this time." He said, in his usal easy-breezy tone.

Dick flinched at the use of his real name. They knew all the time... but they just wouldn't let him know.

"I've got nothing against you, Red Riding-Hood, just leave my daugther and _him," _He looked at Dick, "To me, and I'll let you go without broken limbs." He threathened.

"What's the fun with doing that?" Wally asked him.

It was the first time that Dick spoke when he said, "She's not yours anymore." His voice came out as an almost whisper.

This made Wilson mad. Very mad. He grabbed his rifle, and without thinking, he _shot._

_"_DICK!" Wally yelled, as he so the pulled graze throught the air in horror and shock.

Dick's eyes widened in panic and terror, bt just a few omches before the bullet caught him straight in the chest, Selena jumped forward.

"NO!" She yelled in desperation.

What happened next was indiscribeable. An electric blue ball of energy flew from the nine year olders hand and towards the bullet, turing it into mere ash in seconds.

Wilson, Wally and Dick gaped at her in shock and surprise.

Selena looked at her hands, and then to Wally. "I-I tried to tell you." She whispered. "But I-I thought it was just.. my imagination..." She whispered.

Wilson frowned at her. "Wy did you do that?" He asked.

"Because Dick is my brother." She replied, without hesitation. Dick smiled slightly.

"Well we'll have to get you another brother then." He told her. Saying so , her maneovered and tried shooting at Dick _and _Wally once again.

Not even knowing how she does it, Selena stepped in at every bullet, ad shot the electric blue energy balls at the bullets.

It was all ok until...

Her energy ball managed to hit the control panel all of a sudden, and the panel burst into flames.

The walls soon caught fire, and the flames almost reached the door.

The four inside the room stared in horror at the spreading fire.

"Wally rushed over to Dick, who was losing balance remarkably, and helped him up. Selena, with fear and guilt in her eyes, followed behind.

The trio ran out of the room, and Wilson, not even caring about the fire, tried his best to keep them from leaving.

"COWARDS!" He yelled behind them, as if it mattered.

The trio fled out the door, before it completely burned down, too, trapping Wilson inside the blazing room. But the tjree were too busy noticing how fast the flames spread out to the hall, to even know Wilson was inside.

"Wally..." Dick managed. "We've got to get out of here.." He told him.

"No kidding." Wally replied.

"Can we still use the elevator?" Selena asked.

"If we're quick enough, yes, we can." Wally replied.

The speedter suddenly noticed Dick's breathing getting harder, and he noticed how he walked even slower.

"No, Dickie please..." Wally pleaded, "Stay with me... c'mon don't black out, you got this!" He encouraged.

"Wally.. I-I I.. can't."

Wally sighed. "This isn't good." He muttered. "We'll be out of here, Dick. Just hold on ok?"

"I-I'll try.." Dick replied weakly.

Wally flinched at his tone. They needed to get out of here. Quick. Hopefully, the metal they used at Cadmus was fire-proof.

**A/N: There! How was it?I'd like to give you good news, I've got a baby sister now! om gave birth while I was writing this, and I'm SO happy! Thus, this chapter is in honour of my new baby sis, I'll tell you the name next time!**

**Amri: Congrats!**

**Ambie: Thanks, dude!**

**Starfire: I am very happy for you!**

**Ambie: Huh? Star.. what are you doug here?**

**Raven: I tried to stop her from coming...**

**Cyborg: Yeah. An' I'm the one who gave her the idea.**

**Ambie: Guys... I' pretty sure this isn't a Teen Titans crossover.**

**Beast Boy: It isn't?**

**Ambie: No. NOW GET THE HECK OUT!**


	25. Explosion

**A/N: Hi! I'd like to say that I'm aware of the spelling errors I made in the last chapter, and I'm sorry. I was typing way too fast without looking at the screen because I had little time, and there was no may I could use spell check. Anywho...These are the last two chapters of the fic! Thank you all for being so patient, and I can't believe I almost reached up to 90 reviews! I hope I reach a hundred though, thanks again!**

The three were moving as fast as they could towards the elevator before the fire gets there first.

Selena, Wally, and Dick, locomoted as quick as they could in their condition.

Wally finally broke their silence; "Selena... Since... since when could you do that?" He asked in a shaky tone. The flames were overtaking, and smoke was spreading quick. It was getting hard to breathe.

"I-I don't know... I told you about my dream the other day... and the vase...I just... I-I'm so sorry, Wally!" She sobbed out, and Wally realised she was crying.

It wasn't her fault Cadmus did this to her. And after all, she did save Dick's life with her powers. Besides, she was just a kid. She didn't deserve to have all this happen to her.

"It's not your fault." Wally tried to cheer her up. "And your powers are good Selena. You saved his life!" He told her.

"But... I'm-I'm... I'm different.." She blurted out.

"Well so am I." Wally reasoned. "You're different, but you're still you, and I love you the way you are." Wally told her.

Selena seemed to hesitate, as she tried to keep up with Wally. "You.. do?" She asked.

"Always." He reassured.

"What about mom... will she still love me?"

"I'm sure she will." The three of them were finally at the lift, the flames were only a few inches away from the recall button, and Wally didn't hesitate before pressing it.

All of a sudden, small bricks were scattered here and there.. and that's when they two realized..

"This place is going down!" Wally yelled.

Then, something struck him, as Dick, Selena, and him entered the elevator.

Exas Tramunis was an old nuclear resource, Camus lab underneath or not, which means they must still has some crazy explosive chemicals aroung here, and if the fire caught the labs upstairs...

The elevator doors closed, and Wally panicked.

"Selena... we've got to get out of here." She cocked her head up to him. "I know." She told him.

"No, if the fire catches up to any chemicals that were left, there might be an explosion!" He told her.

Panicked filled Selena's eyes. So, if they didn't exit this place quick enough, they would all be blown to kingdom come?

The elevator rattled a bit, which startled the two.

Wally looked down at Dick's unconscious form to make sure he was ok.

Dick's breathing was labored, but other than that, he seemed fine,well, as fine as you can be after being captured for five days.

The immediately reached the top after a few seconds, no matter how bumpy the ride was, they still got there at least.

Unfortunately, Wally couldn't really run very fast with an injured Dick by his side, and the war scene and battle of Cadmus and the League was still taking place.

"He has got Subject YS2 and YS3!" Said a tall man, that looked like a scientist. He had bright red hair, and scary brown eyes, with a badge that read 'Dr. Stilton Ward'.

Wally tightened his grip around Dick protectively. He was _not _ going to let them have Dick back while he could actually do something about it this time.

A group of guards were running toward the trio, but fortunately, M'gann and Superboy shielded the three from them.

"You got Robin!" M'gann remarked.

"Where's his mask?" Superboy asked Wally.

"Least of our problems, Supes." Wally replied back to him.

"We need to get outta here, its only a matter of time before the building is set on fire, long story. Anyways, if the flames do get up here, and get onto some kind of nuclear chemical, this entire place will explode! We've got to move, and r_eal quick."_ He told Superboy and Miss Martian.

It took their brains about fifteen seconds to take in what Wally said, and there was silence. Wally guessed that M'Gann must have been communicating through the mind-link she'd probably set up while he was gone.

After a few second of silence, M'Gann came back to her senses. "The League will hold them out a bit, and then we'll clear." She told Wally.

As soon as she finished saying that, a loud crash was heard behind Wally, as if something had fell to the ground, and flames exploded through the elevator, catching the walls instantly on fire.

M'Gann squealed, and immediately tried to stay away from the deadly flames that were most effective on her, while Superboy growled.

Dick, Wally, and Selena quickly moved away, but the Cadmus employees didn't seem to mind.

"Kid Flash!" Selena warned. But it was too late, one of the employees managed to pull Dick straight away from Wally's side, much to the speedster's horror.

"Let him go!" Wally screamed.

"Or what?" asked the employee.

Superboy tried charging at the man, as the flames spread around the hall.

"Listen, let Robin go, this building will explode any second now!" He warned.

"Duty comes first." He muttered.

Wally growled. There was no way he was going to let this guy make Dick go through all that torture once again!

The flames exploded, enveloping the entire room.

Superboy was still fighting the swarm of employees coming toward him, and M'Gann was forced to get away from the flaming hall.

All of a sudden, the Batman mischief appeared. And he was _not _happy to see that employee holding Dick.

" .Go." Batman growled through gritted teeth.

The man flinched a bit at his tone, but continued to hold Dick.

"Charles Arentup will not exists on Earth if I don't do this." He reasoned.

"And he won't exist either if he doesn't let Robin go." Batman protested.

Without other words, he lunged the man, and they were dueling in the flaming room.

Wally held Selena tightly, as his mind tried to formulate a plan.

Selena looked up at him. "Wally..." She whispered. "Should I...?"

Wally looked at the brunette worriedly. He nodded in hesitation. It was the best to be done.

Selena crawled behind the man, apparently known as Charles Arentup, (I was looking at a bottle of ketchup when I came up with that name, lol) , she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate.

Selena sighed, and shot a huge ball of energy at the man's back, careful not to hit Dick.

Charles Aredup (or Ketchup, :D), let out a scream, and let go off Dick, both came tumbling to the floor.

The flames threatened to bring the ceiling down on them.

Batman stared at Selena in awe, before getting back to his senses and picking Dick up.

"Batman, we've got to get out of here, E.T may explode any second now!" Wally yelled to him.

Bruce nodded, and held Dick up. He gave Selena a we'll-talk-about-this-later look.

The three exited the main hall, and noticed that the battle was continuing, but as soon as batman appeared, the League and the rest of the Team started to clear, leaving bewildered Cadmus employees behind them.

The flames had already followed up, and devoured half of the second hall.

Wally watched in horror as they flames got closer to a huge cabinet labelled 'Nuclear Formulas'

"RUN!" The speedster yelled.

There was panic, and employees and the League rushed toward the exits.

The Flash, Batman and Dick, Black Canary,and Aqualad managed to escape.

A wall of flames, enveloped the others inside.

Wally help Selena tightly, trying to reassure her that they would get out of here somehow.

Wonder Women managed to fly over the wall of flames, followed by Superman, while M'Gann and J'onn levitated Superboy, Selena, and Wally out of there.

The League and Team stared worriedly at the wall of flames around the gates, before Wally's eyes widened in panic, as his brain processed what would happen seconds later in slow motion.

"RUN! GO, GO , GO!" He yelled, and on cue, everyone was onto their heels.

The last thing they could her from the E.T was the voice of Dr. Stilton Ward yelling out and promising revenge.

Then, the entire building exploded into flames.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wally was the first to wake up. He looked around him, noticing each and everything around him.

Exas Tramunis had exploded, and there were going to be heavy news about that.

The second thing he noticed, was that all his teammates and the Leaguers were scattered around.

Batman seemed to have tried to shield Dick, because he was lying right beside Dick.

Wally was in front of Selena, and Barry was lying between Superman and J'onn.

M'Gann was shielded by Connor, and Artemis was lying somewhere behind Aqualad.

Wally moaned, and got up very slowly. He tried shaking Selena, but she wouldn't budge.

When he realized no one would wake up, he realized he had better go try and help Dick.

Wally slowly walked up to him, and turned him on his back.

But when Wally looked at Dick's face, there was something terribly wrong with it.

That's when Wally realized...

Dick wasn't breathing.

**A/N: EVIL CLIFFHANGER HAHAHAHAHA! I'm sorry but it's been a while since I actually made up a good cliffie. Anyways, Mom is still at the hospitle, and I don't know what she named the baby, although I'm really excited to see my baby sis! I'M SO HAPPY!**

**Pharel Williams: Come along if you,**

**Ambie: No, seriously?**

**Pharel Williams: *Shrug* You're the one who said you were Happy!**

**Amri: She never said she wanted you and your minions over here.**

**Minions: Hey!**

**Ambie: Where did you guys come from? First Micheal Jackson, then Greg and Rowley, then the Teen Titans, now you?**

**Beast Boy: What do you have against us?**

**Ambie: Nothing! Jut-**

**Micheal Jackson: We just wanted to **_**Heal the fanfic.**_

**Ambie: Uh...**

**Greg: Yeah, dittoo on whatever they said.**

**Pharel: Come along if you feel like a-**

**Ambie: AMRI! HELP!**

**Amri: *sigh* Do I have to do everything? *Brings a huge eraser and a large bottle of turmeric* Ok, titans, Gred and Rowley, Get out unless you wanna get your face rubbed off, and Pharel and Micheal, I hope turmeric is enough to shut you up.**

**All of them: LATER!**


	26. Back On Track

**A/N: Four chapters a week, I'm spoiling you! Oh well... In celebration of my new baby sister, It's worth it! But don't you dare take advantage of this and not review on the past chapters, go back an review now! *.* Pwease? For my baby sister?**

Wally stared at his best friend in complete and utter horror. He wasn't breathing;

Wally panicked. He wasn't really the best at first-aid, but he had to do _something._

He quickly tried to conduct CPR, following a slow, rythm. It didn't really seem to work though.

Wally knew he had to make this work, if Dick died now, it would be his fault because he didn't know what he was doing.

"Come on Dickie... please don't do this to me." Wally tried pushing harder, but as softly as he could.

"Come on... come on.." He pleaded.

Relief washed over him as Dick coughed a bit. "That's right.." Wally encouraged. "Come on.. you can do this."

Dick coughed again before opening his eyes to meet Wally. He was too exhasted to talk, but Wally could see his need to get somewhere safe.

Wally hurredily helped Dick up, and started leading him away from Exas Tramunis, and toward the Bio-ship, somewhere in a distance.

As Wally, and the barely conscious Dick moved, Wally tried to figure out what happened to all the Cadmus employees and scientists in there. It was a massive explosion, there was no way they would have survived it. But for some reason.. Dr. Stilton Wards's warning stilled shaked Wally.

They had even somehow managed to convince Dick that they had actually gotten them all killed. That must have stung him. A lot.

Wally spotted the Bio-ship in its well hidden place. The Bio-ship was open, although in stealth mode.

Wally helped Dick inside, the Bio-ship, and found a strange scene inside.

Jenna was sitting on one of the seats, while Roy sat on another, as he tried to swat Ollie's fuss off. He noticed a second later that Roy' hand was bandaged.

It was then that he noticed, Green Arrow and Roy never accompanied them on te Bio-ship. They both came in their own ways, but probably arrived late because he didn't remember seeing them when Batman was laying out the plan.

Roy must have been shot in the arm, because Oliver was fussing over him big time, now.

The three's attention was immediatly turned to Wally and Dick.

Roy frowned, and so did Oliver, wile Jenna raised a hand to her mouth in shock.

Roy immediatly stood up, and for once, Oliver didn't protest to that.

Roy ran up to Wally and helped him hold Dick up.

"What happened?" He asked, making it look like a demand rather than a question.

Wally stared at Roy. Wasn't it obvious?

"Cadmus tortured him, and somehow convinced them that we were dead." Wally told him.

Roy growled. The two red-heads guided Dick to one of the seats, and sat him down there.

"I swear I'll-" Roy started.

"No need." Wally told him. "The building exploded right after we got out. I don't think anyone survived." He reasoned.

They all turned to Jenna as she gasped. "Is- Selena... and Wilson..?" Wally looked sadly at Jenna.

"I'm sorry, but Wilson didn't make it."- SO not sorry, but wanted to make Jenna feel better.

"And, well Selena... she's ok but... Long story." Wally sighed.

"How are the others?" Green Arrow asked him.

"They're fine, but I figured I had to get Dick safe first, and heck, he wasn't even breathing!" Wally told them.

Roy's frown deepened. Cadmus was lucky they were blown up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

The League and team woke up a little while after that.

Well, to skip to the tip, the first thing Bruce noticed was that Dick wasn't there, and he panicked.

"Calm down, Bats." Flash told him. Bruce glared at Barry furiously. How could he? Cadmus maybe had Dick again!

"The place _blew up!_ They couldn't have survived that! Look, I'm sure he's fine, Kid Flash has gone too, maybe they're together back at the Bio-ship." He told him.

Bruce calmed down a bit. Maybe Barry was right. Not that he would admit that or anything...

Bruce sighed. "Then lets get to the Bio-ship." He ordered.

The League, with everyone, save for Batman, Flash, Wonder Woman, and Black Canary, were assisting their partners to the Bio-ship.

They all were secretly glad that all this was over. All the panic, and rush of adrenaline, and all the drama.

Because for once, they wanted nothing expect for everything to go back on track.

**A/N: A little shorter, I know, but no complaining! I wrote four chapters in two days, be happy! I still don't know my sister's name , but I think its Insaff. I'm not sure though. Anyways, I think I'll still need about three more chapters to end this fanfic, so hopefully, I''ll make it up to a hundred reviews! YAY! Bye ya'll!**

**Ambie: At least no crazy celebrities or Cartoon Characters are popping up.**

**Amri: A little turmeric and an eraser, and you're all ready.**

**Mom: But you can't erase ME!**

**Ambie: MOM!?**

**Mom: YOU'RE GROUNDED!**

**Ambie: But why!**

**Mom: .Micheal Jackson.**

**Ambie: Darn. But it was Amri's fault, mom!**

**Mom: She's grounded too.**

**Amri: What?! You told me to do it, besides, she's not even my mom!**

**Mom: *momglares Amri***

**Amri: Ok, ok fine!**


End file.
